La fille de mon meilleur ami
by JessieTrager
Summary: Jasper Hale est un grand chirurgien de 34 ans , Bella une ado de 17 ans et la fille de son meilleur ami . Rien ne semble possible entre eux , mais on dit bien que l'amour défis toute les lois .
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis une trés grande fan de Twilight , aussi bien livre que film . Je lis réguliérement des fanfictions , mais je n'en ai encore jamais écrite , tout du moins sur ces deux personnages . J'entend bien sur Jasper et Bella . C'est mon couple coup de coeur , avec celui d'Alice et Bella , mais cela est sans doute du a mon côté Femslach . **

**Donc ce soir est le soir , je me lançe . J'espere que mon histoire et mes pairings vous plaieront , n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des tonnes de pairing , je serais ravie de les lires . **

**Dernier petit détail avant de commencer , mais détail qui a son importance ! L'UN DE MES PERSONNAGES EST MINEUR ! , je ne suis pas non plus pervere , quand je dis mineur , je veux dire 17 ans ! , donc a vous de décidez si vous voulez lire ou non . **

Jasper Hale , 36 ans est un iminent chirurgien a l'hôpital Cesar Sinaï de Los Angeles . Célibataire endurçi , il enchaine les rencontres d'une nuit .

Emmett Cullen , 40 ans est architecte en batiment , il est marié a Rosalie King 39 ans , journaliste . Ensemble ils ont une fille de 17 ans , Isabella Marie .

Edward Cullen est le petit frêre d'Emmett , il est marié depuis 5ans avec Alice Gordon 34 ans , styliste .

Ils se connaisaient depuis le lycée , ils sont trés proches et vivent tous dans le même quartier de Brentwood .

Isabella Marie Cullen 17 ans , le portrait cracher de son pére et le caractére de sa mére . Ils la connaissent tous , ils l'ont vu grandir , ils l'a considerent comme leurs propre fille . Tout du moins c'est comme ça que Jasper la vois .

Mais elle , quand pense t-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper**

La journée avait était terriblement longue , 36 heures que j'étais de garde . Sans compter l'accident de train qui avait fait une quinzaines de victimes .

J'étais éreinter , je n'avais qu'une envie , rentrer chez moi et s'écroulez sur mon lit . Je devais avoir au moins une semaine de sommeil a rattraper

- " Docteur Hale , vous avez reçu trois appels quand vous étiez au bloc ... " Sandra mon assistante de bloc depuis deux ans , me tendit un petit papier bleu ou était inscrit le prénom et le nom de mon meilleur ami . Un instant je me demanda pourquoi il ne m'avait pas appelez sur mon portable , avant de me rappelez que ma batterie m'avait lachez en début d'aprés_midi .

Je décida de le rappelez dans la salle de repos des médecins .

- " ... "

- " Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! " s'exclama t-il sans mel aisser l'occassion d'en placer une .

- " Emmett ... " grognais je crevé . " Je viens juste de sortir du bloc et ça fait pratiquement deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis ... alors je t'en prie viens en au fait ... "

- " Soirée barbecue , dans le jardin avec tout le monde ... ça te dit quelque chose ... "

- " Quoi , c'est ce soir ?! "

J'en revenais pas d'avoir oubliais une de nos soirées , ça ne m'étais jamais arriver . En même temps je bossais comme un dingue depuis quelque temps .

- " Ne me dis pas que t'a encore zapper ... " s'énerva Emmett en faisant réferance a un autre rendez-vous oubliez il y a un mois . En même temps ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais de garde ce soir- la et qu'un carambolage avait fait huit victimes .

Avec son travail d'architecte , ses horaires étaient plus souples . Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre qu'avec mon métier je ne pouvais me permettre des semaines de 50 heures .

- " Non bien sur que non , le temps de prendre une douche et je serais la dans une demie-heure ... "

J'avais mentis et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir , mais Emmett ne me le pardonnerait pas et puis cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas vu Alice et Edward . Ils étaient partis trois semaines en vacances en amoureux .

- " Ah je préfera ça ! "

Je pouvais dire adieu a ma longue nuit de sommeil . En une quinzaine de minutes et une douche rapide , j'étais fin prêt . J'avais même eu le temps de passer au caviste , prendre une bonne bouteille de vin rouge .

Je gara ma voiture , une porsche 912 de 1968 de couleur gris , que je m'étais payer pour mon trentiéme anniversaire . A quoi bon travailler aussi dur si ce n'était pas pour ce faire un petit plaisir de temps en temps .

Je n'eu pas le temps de sonner a la porte qu'Emmett m'attendait avec une bouteille a la main .

- " On commençait a croire que tu t'étais perdu en route ! "

- " Ne commence pas ou je reprend ma bouteille ... " Un grand cru Pomerol a 300 dollard la bouteille . Je savais qu'il préferait la biére mais Rosalie allait adorer .

- " T'a pas intéret ! " s'indigna justement cette derniere en me la prenant des mains . " Toute le monde est déja la , manquer plus que toi , mais on a l'habitude depuis le temps . "

- " C'est ma féte ou quoi ? "

- " Mais non tu sais bien qu'on t'adore ! allez vas dans le jardin , la viande est presque cuite ... "

J'acquiessais , finalement heureux d'être la , ils m'avaient manqués . Et puis a part eux je n'avais personne . Parfois je les enviais . Emmett avait Rosalie , ensemble ils avaient Bella . Edward lui avait Alice . Moi je n'avais personne . C'était sans doute pour ça que je travaillais temps , a quoi bon rentrer dans une maison vide .

- " Jasper ... " s'exclama Alice en me sautant au cou . " Je suis tellement contente de te voir ... "

- " Moi aussi ... et salut Edward ... "

- " Salut mon vieux , ça faisait longtemps ... "

- " Oui j'ai cru comprendre ... " rétorquais je en allant m'écrouler sur une chaise longue avec ma biére .

- " Et interdiction de t'endormir ... " grogna Emmett en revenant avec des brochettes et des steacks .

- " Je ne dors pas , je repose mes yeux ... " rétorquais je en faisant un effort pour rester eveiller . J'étais tellement fatiguer que je me serais endormis n'importe ou .

- " Ouais ben viens manger en attendant ... "

- " Qu'est-ce que tu nous as prépares de bon ? " demandais je a Rosalie en allant m'asseoir a table .

_ " Salade de pomme de terre , steack brochettes et tarte au pommes ... " énumera t-elle en me servant un verre de vin .

- "J'espere que tu n'as pas oubliais la glace a la vanille ?! " rétorqua Bella avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue . " Salut Jasper

- " Hey Bella ! " la saluais je en lui rendant son étreinte . " Mais dis moi t'a encore changer ... "

- " M'en parle pas ..." grogna Emmett . " Depuis quelle a larguer ce Jacob Black , ils sont tous a lui tourner autour . On dirait des abeilles sur un pot de miel .

- " Jolie comparaison ... " ne pus je m'empécher de ricanner .

- " C'est pas drôle Jazz ... " soupira t-elle en utilisant mon surnom . On en avait chacun un , Edward c'était Edy et Alice , Lili .

- " Il a promis a Kyle Jensen de lui arracher les bijoux de famille si ce dernier poser a nouveau la main sur moi ... "

- " Qu'avez t-il fait de si grave ? " ne pus je m'empecher de lui demander .

- " On revenait du cinéma , il me raccompagnait a la maison , on ne faisait rien d'autre que se tenir la main ... "

Je ne pu m'empecher d'éclater de rire devant son air contrit , elle avait l'air catastropher et Emmett ronchonner qu'on ne lui avait pas demander la permission et que de toute façon ce garçon ne lui inspirait aucune confiance .

- " Par pitié , peut-on changer de sujet ! " soupira bruyament Rosalie , apparament au courant de l'incendie . " Alice comment se sont passes vos vacances ? " demanda t-elle a cette derniere .

- " C'était génial , trois semaines de détentes et de grasses matinées ... "

- " Tu oublies les nombreuses heures de shopping ... " la coupa Edward en rigolant .

- " Et alors ! " s'exclama t-elle " Ce n'est pas la fin du monde , je n'ai acheter qu'une robe et une paire de chaussure ... "

- " Tu oublies les six pantalons , les quatres tuniques , les trois sacs a main et l'écharpe en cachemire et ... " mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase , le souffle coupé par un coup dans le ventre .

- " Oserais tu dire que je suis une accro au shopping ? " demanda t-elle sérieusement , comme si elle était vexer .

- " Oui ... " nous écriames tous a l'unission en éclatant de rire . Alice nous fixa les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire a son tour .

La soirée passa agréablement et malgrés la fatigue , je n'avais pas envie d'être ailleurs . On rigola encore longtemps a propos de tout et de rien et je me surpris a être détendu . Le stress de ses dernieres heures c'était mysterieusement envoler .

- " Qui veut de la tarte au pommes ? " demanda rosalie en commençant a couper des parts .

- " Tu oses poser la question ! " la taquina Emmett en salivant d'avance .

Rose était une excellente cuisiniére , Emmett avait interet a continuer le sport si il ne voulait pas prendre un kilo par semaine .

- " Comment faites vous les filles pour garder la ligne ? " demandais je a Rose et Bella en admirant leurs ventres plats .

- " On a un bon métabolisme ... " rétorquerent t-elle en choeur .

- " C'est pas juste ... " bougeonna Alice qui s'astreignait a trente minutes de cardio par jour . A nouveau tout le monde éclata de rire devant son air dépités .

- " Bon sang que c'est bon ... " gémit Edward en portant sa cuilliere a sa bouche , fermant les yeux de plaisir .

- " Oh bordel Edward , j'ai une fille je te signal ! " grogna Emmett en jetant un coup d'oeil a Bella qui avait la même moue de plaisir .

Décidement ce dessert était jouissif !

Pour ma part je me dépecha de finir mon assiette , il était deja vingt trois heures et je bosais tôt demain . J'avais besoin d'allez me coucher tout de suite si je voulais avoir une chance de me reveiller a l'heure .

- " Le repas était super Rose , mais je suis mort de fatigue ... "

-" Tu peux rester dormir la si tu veux , tu as l'air crever ... " me proposa Rosalie en commencant a deservir la table .

- " Non c'est gentil ... " commencais je a protester , mais la main de Bella s'enroula autour de mon bras , elle me garda avec son petit air de chien battu .

- " Sil te plait Jazz , cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vus ... " Je n'avais su lui resister , surtout quand elle me fixait comme ça .

- " Je n'ai pas d'habits de rechange ..." tentais je de parlementer mais tout le monde semblait avoir réponse a tout .

- " Edward a laissais d'anciennes affaires et vous faites a peu pret la même taille ... " rétorqua Emmett .

- " Je ... " balbutiais je sans savoir quoi répondre .

- " De plus si tu restes ici , tu es au lit dans dix minutes , alors qu'il te faudra bien quarante cinq minutes pour rentrer chez toi ... " ajouta Rosalie .

La elle marquait un point , j'était tellement fatiguer que j'aurais pu m'écrouler par terre .

- " Vous avez gagnez , je reste ! " abdiquais je . " Montre moi ma chambre que je sombre enfin ... "

- " La chambre d'amis a côté de la chambre de Bella ... "

Pas besoin de me le répeter deux fois , je salua tout le monde d'un vague signe de la main et partit m'écrouler dans mon lit improvises , moins de cinq minutes plus tard je dormais comme un bien- heureux .


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le premier chapitre du point de vue de Bella . Pour ceux qui s'attendent a retrouver la Bella que nous connaissons tous , j'ai peur que vous soyez déçu . Je les volontairement voulu totalement differante , moins timide , plus sur d'elle , plus sexy . Et non , elle ne se cassera pas la figure des quelle mettera un pieds devant l'autre . **

**A vous de voir si çe changement vous plais , n'hésitez pas a commentez , j'en serais ravie ! **

**Bella **

J'ai un secret , un secret impossible a avoué . Je le garde en moi depuis longtemps , des années . Depuis cette fameuse journée ou j'ai découvert ce qu'étais l'amour . Je n'avais que quatorze ans a l'époque , mais déjà je savais que c'était lui .

J'ai un secret , un secret lourd et terrifiant que je n'ai jamais partager avec personne . Je suis amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon père .

Il s'appelle Jasper , il a 34 ans , il est médecin , blond au yeux noisette , il est taillé comme un mannequin . Et je l'aime depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne .

Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'il n'était pas venu diner à la maison . Je m'étais faite belle pour lui , j'avais mis une robe toute simple en lin , mais dont je savais que la couleur lui plairait . J'avais bouclé mes cheveux et m'étais légèrement maquiller .

J'espérais qu'il me regarde , qu'il me fasse un compliment . J'espérais à chaque fois , mais à chaque fois j'étais déçu . Il ne me voyait pas , j'étais invisible pour lui . Ou bien ne voyait-il que la petite-fille que j'avais étais . J'avais pourtant tellement changer .

J'avais des formes là ou il fallait , ma poitrine n'était peut-être pas aussi grosse que celle de Cassie Jordan , mais elle était ronde et ferme . J'avais une taille fine et le visage en coeur de ma mère . Je savais que j'étais séduisante , grâce au remarques graveleuse des garçons de mon lycée .

Mais rien , il ne m'a jamais regardé !

Je sais que je devrais essayer de passer a autre chose , de tourner la page . Mais je n'y arrive pas . J'avais essayé pourtant avec Jacob Black. Quaterback , il mesurait plus d'un 1m90 , il était on ne peut plus séduisant avec sa peau couleur caramel . Et pour ne rien arranger il était adorable .

Mais au bout d'un an de relation , ce dernier m'avait largué le mois dernier . Et le pire était que je ne lui en voulais pas . On ne peut attendre d'un ados de 17 ans une abstinence aussi longue , il avait déjà attendu bien plus que d'autre ne l'aurais fait .

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute , si je ne me sentais pas prête , si je refusais que quelqu'un me touche aussi intimement .

La soirée avait étais agréable , assise à côté de lui pendant tout le repas , je m'étais imprégnée de sa présence , de son odeur . J'avais étais heureuse qu'il décide de passer la nuit à la maison .

Mais le savoir a quelques mètres de moi , m'avais rendu nerveuse , fébrile . J'avais passée la nuit a tourné et virer dans la nuit pour m'écrouler vers les quatre heures du matin . Autant dire que je n'étais pas très fraiche quand le réveil sonna a 07h .

La journée allait être longue et en plus j'avais deux interros dans la matinée . Rien de bien réjouissant en somme .

Il me fallait une longue et chaude douche si je voulais me réveiller .

- " Dépeche toi Bella , tu vas être en retard ... " s'écria ma mère du rez-de-chaussée . Sans doute était-elle en train de préparer ces fameux pancakes . Une vrai tueries si vous voulez mon avis . Avec une tasse de café noir , cela serait le petit-déjeuner parfait .

- " Salut Bella ! "

Cette voix ! Oh bon sang , Jazz ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait passé la nuit ici . Je devais vraiment être crevé pour avoir omis un détail aussi important .

Il se tenait debout devant moi , légèrement gêné . A demi-nue , une simple serviette lui sciait la taille à la perfection . Brusquement j'eu terriblement envie de tirer dessus . Comment réagirait-il si je le faisais ?

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et il était à coupé le souffle . Ses bras légèrement muscler , ses abdos bien dessiner et ces gouttelettes d'eau qui disparaissent sous sa serviette .

Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur me monte au joue , je devais me ressaisir ou j'allais lui sauter dessus et a tous les coups il allait me prendre pour une folle .

Mais il était tellement sexy , tellement ...

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Et merde , depuis combien de temps je le fixe avec cet air de débile sur le visage ?

- " Oui ... Oui ... " balbutiais je avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain , mortifiée .

Il allait surement me prendre pour une gamine , qui n'avais jamais vu d'homme a moitié nus . Ce qui était faux , Jacob et moi n'étions peut-être allé jusqu'au bout , mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'avais les yeux dans ma poche .

Je me déshabille et me glisse sous la douche , soupirant d'aise . Il y avait des jours , des jours comme celui-ci ou j'aurais voulu que mon coeur cesse de battre la mesure dès qu'il rentre dans une pièce . Etre une ados normal , avec des amies et un petit-copain de son âge .

Une demi-heure après , j'étais douchée , habiller et maquiller . Ce qui était en sois un véritable record .

- " Petit déjeuner ? " me proposa ma mère en me tendant une assiette d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de viennoiserie .

- " Café ! " grognais je , en m'en servant une tasse pleine .

- " J'en conclus que tu as mal dormis ! " rétorqua-t-elle en commençant a rire . Ce a quoi je ne préfère pas répondre .

- " Un cauchemar , peut-être ? " me demande Jasper qui dévorait avec appétit . On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas fait un bon repas depuis des semaines . Ce qui était fort possible vu le nombre d'heures qu'il passait a l'hôpital .

Si toi et moi en train de nous embrasser à perdre haleine est un cauchemar , alors oui , mais le meilleur de toute ma vie .

- " Me souviens pas ... " lui répondit je , en grignotant sans grand appétit . J'avais pourtant faim il y a quelques minutes . " Où est papa ? " demandais je , en buvant une gorgée de mon doux nectar .

- " Partis courir avec Edward ... " répondit-elle en s'en resservant une deuxième tasse , pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir à qui je devais ma dépendance à la cafèine . " J'en ai pour cinq minutes et je t'emmène au lycée ... "

Je faillis lui demander pourquoi avant de me rappeler que ma courroie de distribution avait rendu l'âme , hier après-midi .

- " J'ai un peu de temps devant moi , je peux t'emmenais si tu veux ? " me propose Jasper en rinçant son assiette dans l'évier .

heu non , pas vraiment . Oui je sais que je suis un peu contradictoire , mais je n'avais pas envie de passer vingts minutes seule avec lui dans sa voiture . Non pas que je risquais quoi que ce sois et je n'allais pas non plus lui sauter dessus au prochain virage . Mais a quoi bon me faire du mal pour rien .

Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous , et parfois cette simple constatation me rendait morose , comme aujourd'hui . Sa présence me faisait du bien autant qu'elle me faisait du mal .

- " Ok ..." mais il fallait croire que j'avais un côté sadique , qui adorait souffrir .

- " Alors en route ! " rétorqua t-il en claquant une bise sur la joue de ma mère qui le remercia.

- " A ce soir ma puce ... " lança t-elle joyeusement .

Pour ma part je ne l'étais pas du tout , je m'installa dans le fond de mon siège sans rien dire . Je le vis faire le tour de la voiture en sifflotant . Il portait une chemise blanche et un vieux jean qu'il avait emprunté à Edward . Je sentis mon estomac faire des oula-oup , quand il pris place à côté de moi .

Je le regarda mettre sa ceinture et enclencher le contact , il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au rétro et recula . Je détaillais chacun de ses gestes sans pouvoir m'en empêcher .

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? " me demanda t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

C'est yeux clair , sa mâchoire carré , jusqu'à l'arête de son nez . Je pouvais sentir mes doigts me picotaient , j'avais envie de poser ma main sur ça joue , de faire le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts .

- " Je suis juste crevés , j'ai très mal dormis ... " Il n'eu pas l'air totalement convaincus , mais il eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister .

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence royal , et je savais que plus tard je m'en voudrais . De m'être montrer aussi froide , alors qu'il était toujours adorable avec moi . De ne pas avoir tenté ma chance de lui parler .

- " On y est ... " annonça t-il devant mon peu de réaction . Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il c'était garer .

- " Merci ... " murmurais je , en ouvrant la portière , prête a m'éjecter de cette voiture le plus vite possible .

- " Je n'ai même pas droit a un baiser ? " me demanda t-il en faisant une légère moue .

Je le regarda un cour instant , sans rien dire . Avant de me pencher vers lui et déposer un rapide baiser sur ça joue . Sans m'en rendre compte ma main droite c'était poser sur sa nuque , ses cheveux étaient doux sous mes doigts . Avant de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire et de me redresser prestement .

- " Ah bientôt ! " croassais je , sans me retourner .


	4. Chapter 4

**Je tenais a vous remercier pour vos commentaires . Je suis désolée pour ceux que mes fautes dérangent , comme je les déjà dit j'ai essayais d'en corriger le plus possible . Mais je n'ai rien contre les Beta-Reader , j'en ai déjà utilisés sur d'autres forum donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis preneuse ! **

**Une suite je pense demain ou tard dans la soirée . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir , voici la suite de mon histoire comme promis . J'espere qu'elle vous plaieras autant que les précédentes . N'hésitez pas a commentez . Et par la même occassion je tenais a remercier lilycaro , ma béta-reader , qui c'est gentiment proposer de me corriger . **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jasper :**

J'étais rentré chez moi, heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un petit laps de temps, seul. Mais à peine étais-je arrivé que le silence régnant dans mon appartement m'avait coupé le moral.

La matinée avait pourtant si bien commencé, l'ambiance chez Rose et Emmett était chaleureuse, familiale. J'avais dormi comme un bébé et m'étais réveillé avec le sourire.

J'étais même heureux d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec Bella, même si cette dernière ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Cela faisait d'ailleurs quelques mois que nous n'avions pas discuté comme nous le faisions auparavant.

Sans doute était-ce ma faute, mon travail me prenait tellement de temps que je ne me souvenais pas la dernière fois que j'avais pris du temps pour moi et ceux que j'aimais.

D'ailleurs, cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'organiser un petit quelque chose, comme des vacances. De longues, de très longues vacances. Je pourrais peut-être même convaincre les autres de partir avec moi.

Je ne cessais de rêver de plages de sable fin et de mer turquoise, quand mon bippeur d'urgence sonna.

Je grognais de dépit, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à mon courrier, ni de me reposer un instant.

Parfois je me demandais à quoi cela servait que j'ai acheté un appartement , vu le peu de temps que j'y passais .

De la terrasse, la vue sur la mer était à couper le souffle, mais cela faisait des jours que je n'y avais pas mis un pied. La plupart du temps, je me contentais de me doucher, de grignoter un morceau et d'aller me coucher, pour recommencer le lendemain.

Ce rythme infernal commençait sérieusement à me peser. Un autre bip retentit à nouveau et je n'eus d'autre choix que de partir à l'hôpital.

- " Comment vous sentez-vous ? " demandais-je à mon patient en l'examinant attentivement.

- " J'ai du mal à respirer, c'est comme si j'avais un poids énorme sur la poitrine, et ma cicatrice me fait mal, c'est horrible... "

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur ses radios.

- " Je suis désolé Mr Hunter, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous opérer, il semblerait qu'un ou plusieurs de vos points de suture internes aient lâché... "

- " Oh mon dieu ! c'est grave ? " me demanda sa femme qui lui serrait la main si fort que je crus qu'elle allait la lui broyer.

- " Une opération n'est jamais sans risque, mais si nous nous y prenons tout de suite, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal... " lui expliquais-je pour tenter de la rassurer.

Les chirurgiens avaient la réputation d'être froid et sans cœur. Préférant couper plutôt que discuter. Pour ma part, j'essayais toujours d'accorder un peu de temps à mes patients et à leur famille.

- " Docteur Hale, je peux vous parler un instant ? " me demanda Démetry Wolf, chef du service de la chirurgie.

- " Bien sur... excusez-moi je vais revenir... "

- " Que se passe t-il ? " demandais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- " Je voudrais savoir si il te serait possible de prendre la garde de Jane en plus de la tienne... "

- " Elle exagère, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je la remplace... " et encore j'étais gentil, je n'avais jamais compté le nombre de remplacement que j'avais fais pour elle, sur une année.

- " Un de ses enfants est malade, la varicelle je crois..."

Ben voyons ! Encore ses enfants ! Entendons-nous bien : je n'ai rien contre eux, d'ailleurs j'adore les enfants. Mais entre la grippe de son aînée le mois dernier, la gastro de son second il y a quinze jours et maintenant cette foutue varicelle. Cela commençait à faire un peu beaucoup.

J'en avais plus que marre de la remplacer au pied levé, je n'étais tout de même pas le seul chirurgien de tout l'hôpital.

- " Demande à Paul ! " tentais-je.

- " Il a pris sa journée, son dernier faisait sa rentrée de maternelle... " rétorqua t-il.

Je grognai de dépit, ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si moi je n'avais personne. Pas d'enfant malade, pas de rentrée d'école. Personne ne m'attendait chez moi, pas même un poisson rouge.

- " Ok ! " capitulais-je, de toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix. " Mais à une seule condition... "

- " Laquelle ? " demanda t-il surpris.

- " A la fin de la semaine, je prends trois semaines de congés... "

Pendant un instant, je me demandai si ce n'était pas trop, j'aurais pu me contenter d'une semaine, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une coupure. Et depuis trois ans que je travaillais dans cet hôpital, je n'avais pratiquement jamais pris de jour de congé.

Je le vis hésiter un instant, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire la moindre concession.

- " Marché conclu... " acquiesça t-il en me serrant la main. Une poigne franche, honnête.

Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite, mais oh joie ! oh bonheur ! dans deux jours, à moi les grasses matinées, les footings sur la plage. Je pourrais même lire un ou deux livres, qui sait.

A dire vrai, peu importait, j'avais deux jours entiers pour me décider et je connaissais la personne parfaite pour m'aider. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et pianotai rapidement.

" Que dirais-tu si je te proposais trois semaines de vacances tous frais payés..."

La réponse fut rapide, à croire qu'elle vivait avec son portable greffé à la main.

- " De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien compris ! Qui est en vacances ? "

- " Moi, petite maligne, j'ai négocié habilement... alors si toi et Edward êtes partant, on part dans deux jours... vu que la journée va être longue, je te laisse prévenir Em et Rose... "

J'appuyai sur Envoyer et éteignis mon portable pour le reste de la journée connaissant Alice, il n'aurait cessé de sonner sans arrêt.

- " Mr Hunter, à nous..." m'exclamais-je, un peu trop joyeusement sans doute, en rentrant dans la chambre de mon patient.

Je passai les quatre heures suivantes à réparer l'estomac de Mr Hunter, à opérer l'hernie épigastrique de Mr Herlbridge et à m'occuper d'un double Avp, arrivé 5mn avant ma pause. Je devais sûrement être maudit.

- " Y parait que tu as soutiré des vacances à Wolf ! " m'interrogea Peter avec ce regard atypique qu'il utilisait avec ses patients. Aurais-je oublié de vous préciser qu'il était psychiatre ?

- " Est-ce que tu es sur que tout va bien ? " J'acquiesçai rapidement de peur que, petit un : il ne me fasse interner pour dépression, petit deux : me mette un thermomètre dans la bouche pour savoir si je ne couvais pas quelque chose. Des deux, je ne savais pas lequel était le pire.

- " Je pars en vacances Peter, je ne vais pas me faire lobotomiser... " m'exclamais-je en allant me servir une tasse de café dans la salle de garde.

- " Excuses moi , mais c'est tellement surprenant . Depuis que tu travailles ici , tu as du prendre une semaine de congés. Et cela fait trois ans !"

- " Les choses changent ! " répliquais-je en allant m'écrouler sur le canapé en cuir, qui n'était plus de toute première jeunesse.

Tout du moins, je voulais qu'elles changent. Bien sur, mon métier me plaisait toujours autant, mais j'avais 34 ans et ma vie sentimentale était un désert digne du Sahara. Je ne me rappelais même plus la dernière fois que je m'étais envoyé en l'air et encore moins ma dernière histoire sérieuse. C'était avec Tanya , non Marie ...

Enfin bref , je voulais que cela change avant qu'il ne sois trop tard et que je devienne un vieux grincheux , grisonnant .

- " T'a raison ! " approuva-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. " Où est-ce que tu pars ? "

- " A vrai dire j'en sais rien, j'ai envoyé un texto à Alice ce matin, à l'heure qu'il est ma messagerie doit être pleine..."

- " Sacré Alice... " s'esclaffa-t-il.

- " Ouais ..." soupirais-je en pensant au petit lutin que je connaissais depuis qu'elle avait 16 ans. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis. Toujours aussi pleine d'entrain, de joie de vivre. C'était à peine si son visage mutin avait pris une ride.

- " Je dois te laisser... je suis de garde aux urgences ..." grimaça-t-il en jetant son gobelet vide à la poubelle .

- " Bonne chance ! " Et j'étais sérieux .

Je plaignais sincèrement ceux qui y travaillaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait " la mine " . Pour ma part, je préférais le calme du service de chirurgie. Pas de cri , pas de soûlard qui vous vomissent dessus, ni de junkie en manque.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il me restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant ma prochaine opération. Je décidais de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ma messagerie vocale.

Vous avez 10 appels en absence, et 10 messages vocaux... Tous de la même personne évidemment.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle..."

- " Non , t'es sérieux ?! j'espère pour toi, car j'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches... "

- " Tu pourrais répondre quand même ! Enfin bref , j'ai brièvement regardé divers sites, mais juste pour me donner des idées, hein... "

- " Au fait, j'ai appelé Rose et Emmett, comme tu t'en doutes ils sont ravis. En plus, Bella est en vacances à la fin de la semaine et puis, je suis sure que tu as oublié, mais dans une semaine c'est son anniversaire. Notre petite Bella va avoir 18 ans..."

- " Bon allez Jazz, lâche ce foutu scalpel et décroche ton putain de téléphone..."

- " Comme tu voudras ! Que dirais-tu de l'Europe, l'Italie ? Ou bien alors le Mexique ? "

- " Finalement laisse tomber. J'ai rappelé Rose, elle au moins elle me répond quand je l'appelle ! Apparemment Bella rêverait de visiter la Nouvelle Zélande. Ça serait un super cadeau pour son anniversaire... "

- " J'ai trouvé un super Hôtel, tu verrais les photos il est magnifique. Le Lake Okareka Lodge..."

- " J'ai trouvé des billets d'avion pas chers, on décolle Samedi vers 09h et on arrivera en fin de journée... L'hôtel est un peu loin de la ville, mais tu verras les plages sont magnifiques, et le paysage sublime... je t'envoie les photos..."

- " Je te jure que si tu décroches pas ton portable, je ne te décrocherai pas un mot de toutes les vacances..."

Comme si c'était possible...

- " Sil te plaît , Jasper... "

- " Alice ? " j'avais finalement eu pitié d'elle et avais décidé de la rappeler, pour la remercier de tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli.

- " Oui ? "

- " Je viens d'écouter tes messages... "

- " Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? "

- " Oh allez Alice, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. Tu sais bien que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait..."

- " Mouais... " grogna-t-elle. " Tout de même tu exagères, tu balances la bonne nouvelle et tu éteins ton portable, sans rien dire d'autre..."

- " Je suis désolé... "

- " Est-ce qu'au moins cela te convient ? "

- " J'ai hâte de découvrir la Nouvelle-Zélande..."

- " Bon, tant mieux... "

- " Encore fâchée ? "

- " Non, bien sur que non... " soupira-t-elle, vaincue. " Merci pour tout Jazz..."

- " Cela serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu as tout organisé en une journée... "

- " Heureusement que je connais ton code de carte bleue..." ricana t-elle. Je sifflai devant les sommes astronomiques qu'elle avait du dépenser, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- " Je regarde ton mail ce soir, promis..."

- " T'as plutôt intérêt... tu finis à quelle heure ? "

- " Double garde, donc pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin, les gamins de Jane sont malades, donc..."

- " Sale garce..."

- " Je te le fais pas dire ..." rigolais-je.

- " Bon courage ! " je la remerciais et raccrochai.

Je retournais travailler, le cœur un peu plus léger. J'avais hâte d'être à samedi, hâte de les revoir et de passer du temps avec eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella : **

Les cours d'histoire de Mme Peterson étaient ennuyeux, vraiment ennuyeux. Au point qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure de cours, je devais être l'une des seuls à ne pas m'être endormie.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque intérêt pour ce qu'elle disait. Mon esprit était tout simplement trop concentré sur une personne en particulier pour songer à se reposer.

La scène de ce matin ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans ma tête, et à chaque fois mon cerveau biscornu m'envoyait des tonnes d'images peu catholiques. Et ce, pour rester polie.

J'étais en train de suffoquer sous le besoin, l'envie. Et cela me rendait malade de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de soulagement possible.

Le seul qui pourrait éteindre le feu en moi ne savait même pas que j'existais. Oh bien sur, il voyait Bella, la Bella de son meilleur ami, la petite fille, l'ado qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais il ne me voyait pas moi, la jeune femme que j'étais, celle qui se consumait d'amour pour lui.

- " A quoi tu penses ? " me demanda Angela qui avait finalement émergé de sa petite sieste improvisée.

- " A rien... " soupirai-je.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de Jasper, à personne. A quoi cela aurait servi. Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre me dire que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'ado. Cela allait faire quatre ans que je l'aimais et mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais changé.

J'avais beau me dire que rien ne serait jamais possible entre nous, je l'avais dans la peau à un tel point que cela en était douloureux. Je ne savais pas si un jour cet amour disparaîtrait, si je pourrais me sentir libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, si j'en ressentirais l'envie.

- " Tu as la tête des mauvais jours ! " me fit-elle remarquer.

Je lui jetai un regard noir : venait-elle vraiment parler de mon cycle menstruel en plein cours ? Heureusement pour moi, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

- " Non pas ces " mauvais jours " ! " se corrigea-t-elle en comprenant son lapsus.

- " Lesquels alors ? " lui demandai-je intriguée.

- " Ceux où tu passes la journée plongée dans tes pensées. Ces jours-là, c'est comme si tu étais dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait pénétrer..."

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle m'ait percé à jour. Etais-je si transparente ?

- " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! " rétorquai-je, alors que la cloche se mit à sonner. Ouf !

Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et m'éclipsai avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de me poser d'autres questions. Je gagnai le parking au pas de charge, apercevant la décapotable de ma mère qui m'attendait au coin.

Vivement que ma voiture soit réparée, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle prenne goût à venir me chercher après les cours. J'avais déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre mon père de m'acheter une voiture.

- " Salut ma chérie ! la journée a été bonne ? "

Je la regardais un instant sans rien dire, elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se trémoussait sur son siège.

-" Excellente ! et toi ? "

- " Oh rien de spécial, le petit train-train quotidien..."

Bon d'accord, là c'était certain, elle me cachait quelque chose. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiaste, surtout en fin de semaine.

- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander directement, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, elle avait piqué ma curiosité à vif.

- " Mais rien, pourquoi ? " Elle fixait la route attentivement, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de voir ses joues rosir.

- " Arrête maman, t'as jamais su mentir..."

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

- " Bon ok, ton père voulait te l'annoncer lui-même, mais je ne tiens plus... dans deux jours nous partons en voyage, et devine où ? En Nouvelle Zélande..."

Je restais la bouche ouverte un long moment, je n'en revenais pas. La Nouvelle-Zélande, c'était un rêve que j'avais depuis longtemps. Les paysages étaient à couper le souffle, c'était sauvage, intense.

- " Mais c'est génial ! " m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

- " J'étais certaine que cela te ferait plaisir... " rigola-t-elle.

- " Je t'adore maman ! "

- " Moi aussi ma puce, mais pour le coup ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire merci... "

- " Ah bon ! " m'exclamai-je surprise.

- " Non ! en fait, c'est Jasper qui nous invite..."

Aïe, c'est dingue comme ça pouvait faire mal, quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Et pour le coup, cette claque là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Jasper nous invite en vacances !

- " Depuis quand Jasper prend des vacances ? " Il passait ses journées entières à l'hôpital, il enchaînait les gardes. Et là, il décidait brusquement de partir en voyage.

- " Je crois qu'il en avait besoin, il a des horaires pas possible depuis quelques temps... ça va tous nous faire un bien fou, et t'aurais vu Alice, une vrai pile électrique..."

Elle avait l'air plus que ravie, quant à moi je n'en menais pas large. La soirée d'hier m'avait servi de leçon. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir, j'allais craquer avant...

- " Et bien, moi qui croyais que cela te ferait plaisir, tu n'as pas l'air ravie..."

- " Bien sur que je le suis, je me demandais juste ce que j'allais choisir comme vêtements ! " la rassurai-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. J'étais devenue une experte en mensonge depuis le temps.

- " Si ce n'est que ça, je te propose deux heures de shopping. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi... "

J'eus bien envie de refuser, je n'avais pas la tête à faire les boutiques, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons.

- " Super ! " m'exclamai-je sur un ton que je voulus enthousiaste.

Les galeries marchandes étaient mon lieu préféré, j'y passais des heures avec mes amies. Mais en cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour me trouver chez moi dans la sécurité de ma chambre.

- " Que penses-tu de cette robe ? " l'air ravi, ma mère examinait très attentivement sa silhouette dans la glace.

- " Elle est sublime... d'ailleurs toi aussi tu es sublime..."

- " Merci ma chérie ... et toi qu'est-ce que tu t'es choisi ? "

- " Quelques tee-shirts, deux jupes et ce jean noir... " lui montrai-je en désignant le pantalon que je venais d'essayer.

- " Tu es magnifique ! il te va à ravir... mais tu n'as pas pris cette robe rouge que tu avais vu dans la vitrine... "

- " Je ne suis pas sure, et puis elle est bien trop chère... "

- " Depuis quand es-tu devenue raisonnable en affaire de fringues ? " demanda-t-elle surprise.

- " Euh ben je sais pas, depuis que tu as décidé d'exploser ton budget shopping... " ricanai-je devant sa grimace.

On se regarda un instant, avant d'éclater de rire toutes les deux. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments de complicité avec ma mère. Finalement, cette idée de faire les boutiques n'était pas si mauvaise.

- " Tu devrais tout de même la prendre, elle est faite pour toi Bella !"

- " Si tu insistes ! " approuvai-je en l'embrassant pour la remercier.

Après avoir payé nos folies, nous rentrâmes à la maison les bras chargés de paquets.

- " Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle... " rouspéta mon père en nous voyant arriver.

- " Comment tu sais qu'elle me l'a dit ? "

- " Oh je l'ai deviné au nombre de paquets que vous avez, c'est le shopping pré-vacances... "

- " Oh ne m'en veux pas chéri, elle a commencé à me tirer les vers du nez et je n'ai pas résisté... "

- " Mouais ..." grogna-t-il visiblement habitué que ma mère ne sache pas garder un secret plus de trente secondes, avant que tout le quartier ne soit au courant.

- " Tu ne veux pas regarder ce que je t'ai acheté pour me faire pardonner ? " demanda-t-elle négligemment .

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pour moi ? " Mon père pouvait être un vrai môme quand il le voulait.

- " Génial ... " s'exclama-t-il en découvrant deux chemises blanches et un pantalon en toile de la même couleur. " Tu sais que je t'aime ? " lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, visiblement plus du tout en colère. Avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Manquerait plus qu'ils le fassent dans le salon, et j'étais bonne pour une psychanalyse les trente prochaines années de ma vie. Non pas que je sois prude, mais là c'était juste... Yeurk ! c'était mes parents, bon sang !

- " Oh pitié, vous n'arrêterez donc jamais... " soupirai-je en allant dans ma chambre.

Parfois, mes parents me fatiguaient, Alice et Edward aussi, ainsi que tous les couples que je connaissais. Il y avait trop d'amour autour de moi. Et moi j'étais seule, complètement et désespérément seule.

Finalement, peut-être que ces vacances n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée, je pourrais toujours faire de nouvelles rencontres, et pourquoi pas trouver un nouveau petit-copain. J'avais besoin de tendresse moi aussi, besoin que l'on me dise que j'étais jolie, besoin d'entendre que l'on m'aimait.

Et puis, peut-être que de voir quelqu'un me tourner autour éveillerait en Jasper un soupçon de jalousie. Mouais, je pouvais toujours rêver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour , voici la suite avec un léger rapprochement entre Bella et Jazz . Et j'insiste sur le léger ! mais on peut dire que cela commence a devenir un temps sois peu intéressant . A vous de me dire si cela vous plais . **

**Jasper : Samedi matin, Aéroport de Los Angeles**

Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, trop impatient pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. J'étais en vacances, de vraies vacances. Trois semaines loin de l'hôpital, de mes patients, et j'étais bien décidé à en profiter jusqu'au bout.

- " Jasper ! " s'écria Alice en sautillant sur place. Edward, derrière elle, tirait avec peine 4 valises et 2 sacs. " Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être en vacances, de n'avoir aucune responsabilité ? "

- " Repose moi la question dans une semaine ! " lui répondis-je en allant aider son mari qui soufflait comme un bœuf.

- " Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! " s'exclama Rosalie, en tapotant sa montre du doigt.

- " On a à peine 5mn de retard et l'avion ne décolle que dans une demi-heure..." ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Elle grogna de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, tout le monde était impatient, surexcité. Tout le monde sauf Bella. Cette dernière se tenait à l'écart, le regard dans le vide. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait, je pensais qu'elle serait ravie de ce voyage. Alice m'avait assuré qu'elle rêvait de visiter la Nouvelle-Zélande. Or, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était emballée de partir.

- " Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? " lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur son bras, pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta brusquement.

- " Oui désolée... c'est juste... je ne suis pas très à l'aise en avion... " balbutia-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œils inquiets vers la piste atterrissage.

- " Je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de gens ont peur en avion, c'est le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde... " s'exclama Emmett avec son tact légendaire.

- " Tu n'auras qu'à t'asseoir à côté de moi, comme ça tu pourras me serrer la main. Je te promets de ne rien dire, même si tu me griffes au sang... " chuchotai-je à son oreille en posant ma main autour de sa taille.

- " En tant que chirurgien, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences..." balbutia-t-elle, un brin taquine.

- " Des dommages irréparables tu veux dire ? " m'écriai-je théâtralement. " Désolé Bella, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais autant de force que tu le crois..."

Ce à quoi elle me répondit par un coup de poing à l'estomac. Plutôt puissant je devais l'avouer.

- " Bon ok, t'as gagné, je me rends ! " je posai ma main sur mon ventre, vaincu. " Depuis quand tu as autant de force, t'es gaulée comme un cure-dent ! "

- " Hey ! " s'exclama-t-elle outrée . " Tu vas voir si je ressemble à un cure-dent... "

- " Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention ! Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air... " ricana Emmett en me voyant me tenir l'estomac.

LE VOL 7052, EN PARTANCE DE SAN FRANCISCO, DIRECTION LA NOUVELLE ZELANDE. LES VOYAGEURS SONT PRIES DE REJOINDRE LE TERMINAL 6.

- " C'est le notre ! " s'exclama Alice, visiblement aux anges.

D'ailleurs, je devais bien reconnaître que moi aussi j'étais impatient d'arriver.

- " Allez, on se dépêche! " ordonna Rosalie en prenant la tête du cortège, tirant ses deux valises derrière elle. Et avec les talons de 10 cm qu'elle portait, ce n'était pas chose facile, mais apparemment elle avait l'habitude.

Prenant pitié d'Edward, je lui pris l'une des valises roses, deux fois le volume de la mienne.

- " Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? " grimaçai-je.

- " Bah quoi ? juste le strict nécessaire... " rétorqua-t-elle comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi on parlait.

- " Le strict nécessaire pour Alice, c'est une nouvelle tenue complète par jour, chaussures comprises..." précisa Edward.

- " Je t'ai entendu..." grogna Alice. " Tu ne te plaindrais pas autant si tu savais ce qu'elle contenait..." répliqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- " Pitié Alice ! " soupirai-je.

On n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes d'embarquer, nos valises avaient été pesées, étiquetées et mises en soute. Quand je sentis des doigts fins s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Bella était blême, pendant un instant je crus même qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

- " Respire, Bells... " lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- " Ça va ma puce ? " s'inquiéta Rosalie en passant sa main sur le visage de sa fille.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, sans me lâcher le bras pour autant.

- " Ça va bien se passer... " Je tentais de la rassurer en massant son dos, des gestes fluides de bas en haut, mais elle était tellement tendue que je n'étais pas certain que cela marcherait.

Je la fis s'asseoir à mes côtés, en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

- " Ferme les yeux, si ça peut t'aider... je te préviendrais quand on aura décollé..."

- " Merci, Jazz ..." sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle tremblait légèrement...

- " Est ce que ça va un peu mieux ? " demanda Rose, inquiète. " Tu veux que je reste à côté de toi ? "

- " Ça va aller Rose, ne t'en fais pas je m'en occupe... " lui répondis-je à la place de Bella.

- " Elle ira mieux dans quelques minutes, elle n'aime pas les décollages..."

- " Pas de soucis... " la rassurai-je en la voyant scruter attentivement sa fille.

Je sentis Bella se lover davantage contre moi, son souffle chaud me chatouilla le cou, mais je ne bougeai pas.

C'était assez étrange de la voir si près de moi, il fallait dire que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter ces derniers temps, et le peu de fois où on aurait pu, j'avais l'impression qu'elle fuyait ma présence. J'espérais que ces vacances nous aideraient à rétablir le dialogue.

Le pilote annonça la fermeture des portes et le décollage imminent de l'appareil. J'attachais ma ceinture d'une main, ainsi que celle de Bella, qui n'avait pas quitté mon cou. Elle refusait obstinément de regarder ce qui l'entourait.

Au moment de l'impulsion, je la sentis se tendre contre moi, elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait parlé de m'arracher la main. Elle avait une poigne de fer.

- " Respire Bella, c'est terminé... " lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille quand l'appareil commença à prendre de l'altitude.

- " Ça t'embête si je reste encore un peu ? " me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, celle qu'elle utilisait toujours quand elle était petite et qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

- " Bien sûr que non..." lui répondis-je.

Alice, toujours aussi heureuse, roucoulait tranquillement avec Edward je l'entendis également parler d'excursion, de découverte des îles. Pour ma part, je ne me sentais pas le moins concerné. Mon programme pour les semaines étant de dormir et de lézarder au soleil. Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de crapahuter dans la faune sauvage, quoi qu'en dise Alice.

- " Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens dans 5mn... " annonça Rosalie, en caressant brièvement l'épaule de Bella, qui, je réalisais, dormait profondément.

Emmett, quant à lui, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, était en train d'écouter un match de foot.

Je m'apprêtais à fermer les yeux, bien décidé à me reposer une heure ou deux, quand j'aperçus une hôtesse venir vers nous avec son chariot.

- " Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? " me demanda-t-elle poliment.

- " Une bouteille d'eau, s'il vous plaît... " la remerciai-je en me contorsionnant pour récupérer mon porte-feuille dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- " Et votre petite-amie ? " demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui dormait toujours.

- " Ma quoi ? " croassai-je certain d'avoir mal compris.

- " Oh excusez-moi, votre femme... " s'excusa-t-elle comme si c'était davantage possible qu'elle soit ma femme, que ma petite-amie. Elle n'a que 17 ans, c'est une enfant. J'eus envie de lui faire remarquer. Ne le voyait donc t-elle pas ?

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle puisse croire qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous deux.

- " Euh... non... merci..." balbutiai-je mal à l'aise.

- " Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, chéri... " murmura Bella au creux de mon oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire faire un bond de mon siège.

Depuis quand était-elle réveillée ? Apparemment suffisamment longtemps pour avoir entendu notre conversation. Et heureusement pour moi, c'était la seule. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ce qu'aurait pu faire Emmett à cette pauvre jeune femme, dans le cas contraire.

Le regard de Bella pétillait dangereusement, je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et je me rendis compte qu'elle était en train de se moquer littéralement de moi. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'à ce petit jeu, on pouvait être deux à y jouer.

- " Excuse-moi, darling..." susurrai-je d'une voix suave que j'utilisais souvent avec mes conquêtes.

Minute ! Est-ce que je venais de dire " conquête " ? Bella n'était pas une conquête, c'était une enfant, la fille de mon meilleur ami...

Bon sang Jasper, ressaisis-toi...

- " Respire Jazz, tu es tout vert..." s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

- " C'est pas drôle ! " rétorquai-je mal à l'aise, en réalisant que l'hôtesse était partie depuis longtemps.

- " Oh allez, tu devrais être flatté... il faut dire que tu es plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un de ton âge, papy..."

Oh la petite peste ! mon âge ? qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon âge ?

- " Hey... " grognai-je vexé. " Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamine..."

- " C'est dingue ce que j'ai peur..." éclata-t-elle de rire juste à l'instant où Rose revint.

-" Ah bah, je vois que ça va mieux..." s'exclama Rosalie

- " Je suis en pleine forme... " s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant. " Merci Jazz..." me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- " Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es tout blanc ! " s'inquiéta Rosalie.

- " Ce n'est rien, ça va passer... " murmurai-je en suivant des yeux la silhouette de Bella qui s'éloignait vers l'avant de l'appareil.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Bella était tellement nerveuse, stressée. Elle m'avait fait penser à une petite fille perdue. Et puis l'hôtesse de l'air était arrivée et avait tout gâché. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de croire que nous étions ensemble. Totalement ridicule.

Alors pourquoi je me sentais nerveux tout d'un coup ? C'était sûrement la fatigue, oui c'était ça ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

7 heures plus tard, j'avais à peine dormi, j'avais mal au crâne et je n'avais qu'une envie : que cet avion se pose enfin. Bella s'était assoupie sur son siège, depuis un petit moment. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter de rapides petits coups d'œil. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Sa tête dodelinant dangereusement vers mon épaule.

" NOUS ALLONS ATTERIR DANS QUELQUES MINUTES. LES PASSAGERS SONT PRIES DE REGAGNER LEUR SIEGE ET DE BOUCLER LEUR CEINTURE.

Enfin ! soupirai-je. Je n'avais qu'une envie : arriver à l'hôtel, prendre une douche bien chaude et m'écrouler sur mon lit pour le reste de la journée. La fatigue de ces dernières semaines se faisait maintenant de plus en plus ressentir.

L'avion commença lentement à perdre de l'altitude, piquant du nez en direction de la piste d'atterrissage, quand je sentis une vive douleur le long de ma cuisse.

- " Bella... " grognai-je en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, sous les rires d'Emmett qui était plié en deux.

- " Je suis désolée... je suis désolée..." balbutia-t-elle complètement paniquée.

- " Respire et expire lentement... tout va bien se passer..."

Elle avait finalement lâché ma cuisse, pour ma main qu'elle broyait allègrement. Son regard chocolat refusait de me lâcher et cette insistance commença à me mettre légèrement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on m'étudie avec autant d'attention. C'était comme si elle cherchait les moindres traits de mon visage.

- " C'est bientôt fini, ma chérie..." Tenta de la rassurer Rosalie, mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

- " Est-ce que je peux mettre ma tête dans ton cou ? " me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle avait l'air tellement paniquée que je n'eus pas le cœur à lui dire non. Même si sa présence si près de moi commençait à me troubler.

Sa main toujours arrimée à la mienne, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Elle lâcha un léger soupir de bien-être qui acheva de me déstabiliser.

Elle semblait plus calme, plus détendue. Comme si ma présence contre elle avait un quelconque effet relaxant.

- " Merci Jasper..." murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser derrière mon oreille, qui me fit bien plus d'effet que cela n'aurait dû.

Pendant un instant, je me demandais à quoi elle jouait, si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, de la sensation que cela m'avait fait ressentir. Avant de me mettre mentalement une paire de claques.

Bien sur que non, elle ne savait pas. C'était une ado, elle avait 17 ans. Bon presque 18 ans, mais cela ne changeait rien. C'était encore une enfant.

Comment avais-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'elle cherchait à me séduire. C'était tout simplement impensable. Je me fis soudain l'effet d'un vieux pervers.

Mais tout ça c'était la faute à cette maudite hôtesse, elle m'avait retourné la tête avec ses insinuations déplacées...

C'était ça, cela ne pouvait être que ça...


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà enfin l'arriver à l'hôtel , avec un brusque changement de vitesse dans leur " relation " , comme j'aime à l'appeler le jeu du chat et de la souris .Les petits sourires en coin et les non-dits . Bon pour le moment on commence doucement ... **

**Derniére petite chose , merci a toutes et tous ceux qui me suivent , ainsi qu'a ma Béta lilycaro , que je suis en train de noyée sous les chapitres . lol ! **

**Bonne lecture ! et comme d'hab beaucoup de reviews ...**

**Bella : **

L'hôtel qu'avait choisi Alice était splendide. Un vrai havre de paix perdu dans la faune sauvage.

- " Messieurs dames, puis-je vous aider ? " demanda le réceptionniste, un sourire avenant sur le visage. Combien de fois par jour devait-il répéter cette phrase de politesse ?

- " Nous avons réservé deux chambres, dont une suite parentale au nom de Hale..." lui répondit Alice en lui tendant les papiers de réservation.

Petite minute ! Avais-je bien entendu ce que je croyais avoir entendu ?

- " Pourquoi une suite parentale ? " demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse. A nouveau, ils me traitaient comme une gosse, une gamine trop jeune pour avoir sa propre chambre, son intimité bien à elle.

- " Je vous préviens, je ne partagerai pas ma chambre avec vous 2..." m'exclamai-je en pointant du doigt mes parents. Et c'était non négociable, plutôt dormir sur la plage.

- " Bella, s'il te plaît, cesse de faire l'enfant... " s'exaspéra ma mère.

Ah bah, c'était gonflé tout de même ! Ils voulaient que je me conduise en adulte, alors qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme tel.

- " Il est hors de question que tu te retrouves toute seule dans une chambre ! " s'écria mon père en espérant sans doute clôturer le débat. Mais c'était bien mal me connaître.

- " Nous vous avons loué nos dernières chambres ! " ajouta le réceptionniste en enfonçant le clou.

- " Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous n'aviez qu'à en louer une pour moi dès le départ... " grognai-je en tapant du pied. Digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était ça ou faire un véritable scandale dans le hall de l'hôtel. Et je n'avais pas envie que l'on nous mette à la porte par ma faute.

- " Bon allez, pas la peine de s'énerver... " s'exclama Alice, levant les mains en signe de paix. " Rose et Emmett, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre la chambre normale, et Bella et Jasper prendront la suite... "

- " Quoi ?! " nous écriâmes tous les deux. Jasper la fixait comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Quant à moi, je devais bien avouer que cette idée m'enchantait bien plus que la précédente.

-" Elle est séparée par une porte battante, comme ça chacun aura son intimité. Et nous pourrons tout de même garder un œil sur toi..." précisa Alice en me faisant un sourire.

- " Qu'en penses-tu ? " me demanda ma mère, dont la colère semblait être retombée. Elle semblait même être soulagée par le don d'Alice de désamorcer n'importe quelle situation. Il fallait dire qu'elle était douée.

Pour ma part , je savais que je n'allais probablement pas dormir de la nuit, pas davantage que les semaines à venir. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- " Et toi ? " demandai-je à Jasper, qui ne pipait plus mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne le supporterai pas s'il disait non, s'il me repoussait.

Je savais que j'avais été trop loin dans l'avion, en l'embrassant. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, cela avait été plus fort que moi. Depuis, il ne m'avait plus regardée, ni adressée la parole. C'était comme si j'étais devenue transparente. Et j'avais horreur de ça !

- " D'accord ! " accepta-t-il finalement à ma plus grande joie.

J'en aurais sauté au cou d'Alice, si je m'étais écoutée. Rien que pour la remercier de son initiative. Même si je savais que cette promiscuité me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si j'étais une inconditionnelle romantique. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous, une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Et puis quelque chose s'était passé dans l'avion, je n'étais pas folle, j'avais bien vu que je l'avais troublé. Et quand cette hôtesse nous avait pris pour un couple, j'avais senti mon cœur se serrer. Si seulement elle avait pu dire vrai...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chacun de nous ayant récupéré les clés de sa chambre, je suivis docilement le mouvement sans rien dire.

- " On se retrouve tout à l'heure en bas ? " demanda ma mère à Alice en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- " On dit dans deux heures ! "

- " Ok ! " approuva-t-elle.

- " Jasper ? "

Mais Jasper était déjà loin, il ne m'avait même pas attendue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?! Est-ce que c'était le fait que je l'ai taquiné devant l'hôtesse, ou peut-être le baiser que je lui avais donné pour le remercier. Il avait frissonné, je l'avais vu.

Je voulais avoir une explication, j'en avais besoin. Il était hors de question qu'il m'ignore pendant les trois semaines à venir.

Bien décidée à lui parler , j'embrassai mes parents et partis d'un bon pas vers notre chambre.

Elle était sublime, d'un style contemporain que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je ne savais pas qui s'était occupé de la décoration des lieux, mais j'adorais.

Un énorme lit king size en baldaquin prenait la moitié de la place. Taillé dans un bois exotique, il était magnifique.

- " Ta chambre, c'est celle d'à côté ! " la voix était dure, sèche, cassante.

Je me retournai face à lui, prête à faire mon mea-culpa, quand mon souffle se coupa. Jasper se tenait devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le teint brouillé et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, dévoilant le haut de son torse finement musclé.

Il me scrutait d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui attisa davantage mon désir que je sentais grandir dans mon bas-ventre . J'avais envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. C'était une urgence que je ne connaissais pas. Un besoin de peau, de sa peau contre la mienne.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, et puis pourquoi pas d'essayer ce fabuleux lit. J'imaginais très bien ma première fois dans un lieu aussi féerique.

- " Il faut qu'on parle ! " j'avais voulu me montrer aussi cassante que lui, mais ma voix tremblait...

- " Je suis désolé, je suis fatigué, je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre une douche et aller dormir..." sa voix était moins dure, mais il ne me regarda même pas. Il me tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à retourner dans la salle de bain.

- " Et c'est tout ?! tu vas continuer à me faire la gueule encore longtemps... " m'écriai-je, folle de rage.

- " De quoi tu parles... ? " Il me regarda comme s'il ne voyait pas ou je voulais en venir .

- " Tu te fous de moi ? tu me prends pour une conne, ou quoi ? Tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face..."

Il soupira, passant sa main dans sa tignasse bouclée.

- " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Jazz, réponds-moi ? " J'étais au bord des larmes, je me sentais minable de me donner en spectacle devant lui. Il allait se demander ce qui m'arrivait. Ou bien il allait réaliser que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, et là, ça serait pire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit en sanglotant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un bruit sec et répétitif me sortit de la douce torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Je me redressai brusquement, les idées confuses. Il me fallut une minute ou deux pour réaliser où j'étais et me rappeler de ce qui m'avait mise dans un tel état. Jasper.

A nouveau, le même bruit qui m'avait réveillée se fit entendre. Sans me presser, je descendis du lit et allai ouvrir la porte.

- " Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Jasper visiblement inquiet. " Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes..."

- " Je dormais... " lui rétorquai-je froidement. " Tu voulais quelque chose de précis ? "

- " Non... " murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mes paroles l'avaient apparemment blessé, tant mieux, bien fait pour lui. " Juste te dire que tout le monde nous attend en bas..."

- " Ok... je prends une douche et je descends... " répondis-je en commençant à refermer la porte, mais ce dernier m'en empêcha. " Autre chose ? " lui demandai-je .

Il hésita un long moment, je crus même qu'il allait s'excuser. Qu'il allait enfin me donner une explication pour sa colère de tout à l'heure.

- " Je t'attends si tu veux... " mais bien sur, je me trompais.

- " Je crois être assez grande pour descendre dans le hall toute seule, sans chaperon... " lui rétorquai- je, glaciale, en lui claquant finalement la porte au nez.

Trop en colère, je ne vis pas la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, ni n'entendis le vague " désolé " qu'il avait murmuré trop bas.

Je farfouillai rapidement dans mes affaires, en sortis une robe grise toute simple mais qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Ainsi que mon bain douche au freesia et ma crème pour le corps.

Un quart d'heure après, j'étais enfin prête, je me sentais plus fraîche, plus détendue. J'avais natté mes cheveux mouillés et avais laissé mon visage sans maquillage de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à séduire.

D'un bon pas, je quittai la chambre et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Je les aperçus rapidement un peu à l'écart dans le hall. Ils rigolaient tous de bon cœur, apparemment mon père avait encore lancé une bonne blague.

- " Bella ! " s'exclama Alice en se jetant à mon cou comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des semaines.

Dans un effort que je qualifierai de surhumain, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Bien décidée à m'amuser à mon tour, même si cela voulait dire ignorer délibérément une certaine personne, qui n'avait cessé de me fixer depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Je savais qu'il voulait que je le regarde, mais je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas expliqué ce qui lui avait pris tout à l'heure .


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture !**

Jasper :

J'étais en colère, en colère contre moi pour avoir été stupide au point de ne rien voir, contre elle, même si je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, contre Alice pour nous obliger à cohabiter, en colère contre le monde entier.

Je ne savais même pas comment nous en étions arrivés là, ni même pourquoi. Mais je savais quelque chose, quelque chose d'important : Bella avait des sentiments pour moi...

J'avais cru avoir tort, j'aurais tellement voulu me tromper. J'avais trouvé tout un tas d'excuses pour ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion : elle avait eu peur, elle était stressée, même Rosalie me l'avait dit. Elle avait juste cherché un peu de réconfort...

Même sa réaction avec l'hôtesse avait trouvé une explication : elle avait perçu ma gêne et elle avait voulu me taquiner, rien de bien méchant, pas de quoi se monter la tête.

Je n'y croyais pas encore. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, elle avait cherché mon regard de temps à autre, sans que je ne sache vraiment ce qu'elle pensait.

Et puis j'étais parti dans la chambre que nous devions partager sans l'attendre. Elle m'avait suivi, en colère... elle voulait qu'on parle. Elle s'était tournée vers moi et là je l'avais vu : il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ce regard, suave, envoûtant. Elle m'avait déshabillé ouvertement des yeux.

Elle s'était même permis de se mordiller sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle devait lutter contre l'envie de se jeter sur moi.

Et bon sang, que l'on me vienne en aide, mais j'avais aimé ça. A cet instant, je l'avais trouvée diablement sexy...

Elle n'était plus la petite fille que j'avais vu grandir : pour la première fois, je réalisais qu'elle était devenue une femme, une femme avec des courbes féminines, une taille fine et une poitrine ronde.

Puis, brusquement, j'avais réalisé à quoi je pensais et au fait qu'à mon tour je la détaillais plus que la décence ne l'exigeait. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle comme ça.

Soudain, sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, sanglotant longuement sur son lit. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais eu envie d'aller la voir, mais à chaque fois quelque chose me retenait : ses parents, Alice et Edward. Je n'avais qu'eux, ils étaient ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les perdre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- " Toujours avec nous, Jasper ! " me taquina Alice.

- " Ouais... " soupirai-je en dégustant une gorgée de mon vin, un Sauvignon blanc de 2006, un grand cru. Mais j'étais tellement stressé que cela aurait très bien pu être un verre d'eau, que je n'aurais probablement pas fait la différence.

J'écoutais Emmett raconter une blague et regardais les autres rigoler. L'ambiance était légère, insouciante.

La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, nous avions décidé de profiter de la fraîcheur du soir sur la terrasse. Je n'avais pas tellement faim, les événements de la soirée m'ayant quelque peu coupé l'appétit, mais j'avais néanmoins commandé une spécialité de fruits de mer, tout-à-fait délicieuse.

- " Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons tous là, ensemble... " s'exclama joyeusement Rosalie " Cela fait tellement longtemps... "

- " Trop..." arguai-je, partageant avec elle ce bonheur simple d'être avec les gens que l'on aime.

- " Eh bien en parlant d'être tous ensemble, j'ai prévu quelques petits trucs pour demain matin... " enchaîna Alice en sortant des brochures de son sac

- " Oh pitié Alice, on vient d'arriver... " soupira Emmett en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. " Ne peut-on pas remettre à plus tard ton programme... "

- " Pour ma part, demain matin c'est grasse mat' et plage... " rétorqua Rosalie en s'étirant comme un chat.

- " Bon bon ok, ça va, je laisse tomber, comme tout le monde semble être contre moi " grogna-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-" On pourrait en profiter pour aller en ville, je suis certain que tu apprécieras la rue principale et ses nombreuses boutiques... " lui chuchota Edward à l'oreille, sachant pertinemment comment redonner le sourire à sa femme.

- " C'est vrai ?! tu es un amour... " s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, dévorant sa bouche d'un baiser ardent.

Nous sourîmes tous devant leur bonheur : cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés et ils étaient toujours autant amoureux. Idem pour Emmett et Rosalie : on aurait dit deux ados travaillés par leurs hormones. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et de se dévorer du regard à la moindre occasion.

Parfois, je trouvais cela un peu lourd, surtout quand vous étiez obligés de tenir la chandelle. Mais dans un sens, j'étais jaloux, jaloux de leur joie, de leur bonheur. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie.

- " Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ? " demanda Rosalie à la seule personne dont je m'évertuais à éviter le regard, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas compliqué vu qu'elle évitait également le mien. " Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette... "

- " Je suis juste fatiguée, le voyage a été long... " lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Étais-je le seul à remarquer que ce sourire était factice ? Apparemment !

- " Ouais, moi aussi je ne serais pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil... " rétorqua Emmett en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- " On n'a qu'à aller se coucher, on profitera davantage demain... " proposa Alice en se relevant, les bras d'Edward enlaçant rapidement sa taille.

Chacun acquiesça, ravi. Pour ma part, j'avais décidé d'aller me promener sur la plage, profitant d'un petit moment de calme. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul avec Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, j'avais longuement marché, longeant la mer, les pieds dans l'eau. Il faisait encore doux et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Alors que je rejoignais nonchalamment l'hôtel, je remarquai une silhouette familière.

- " Bella ! " m'exclamai-je, surpris. " Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " lui demandai-je, inquiet de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, là, toute seule.

- " Je t'attendais ! " s'écria-t-elle, visiblement en colère. " Ça fait trois heures que t'es parti Jazz, j'étais morte d'inquiétude..."

- " Je suis désolé... " m'exclamai-je surpris, le temps était passé si vite.

- " Ouais... " maugréa-t-elle en faisant demi-tour vers les ascenseurs. " Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais préviens la prochaine fois... "

- " Bella ! " m'exclamai-je, mais elle refusa de se retourner. Je pressai le pas pour la rejoindre, juste à temps avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste, son regard fixait un point à l'horizon.

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que cela change. J'avais bien envie de lui dire que je savais, que j'avais compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'engager dans cette conversation, surtout à cette heure de la nuit, sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui balancer le style de phrase toute faite : tu es trop jeune pour moi, ce n'est qu'une amourette, tu rencontreras un garçon de ton âge...

Bien sur ces phrases étaient tout-à-fait censées, elles sonnaient juste. Mais connaissant Bella, je savais qu'elle se serait mise dans une colère terrible et qu'elle se serait définitivement braquée contre moi. Chose que je voulais absolument éviter.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne m'avait rien dit. Mis à part ce regard que j'avais capté, elle n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi, elle n'avait pas cherché à me parler, ni à me toucher.

Alors à quoi bon jeter de l'huile sur le feu...

Elle ouvrit la porte de notre suite et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans m'accorder la moindre parole, ni le moindre regard. Je ne sus pas trop pourquoi, mais cela me blessa.

- " Tu ne vas pas m'adresser la parole pendant trois semaines ? " ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- " Bonne nuit ! " se contenta-t-elle de me répondre en refermant sa porte.

J'en aurais rigolé dans d'autres circonstances, Bella avait toujours eu un caractère fort, les chats ne faisant pas des chiens, et cela m'avait toujours fait doucement rire. Mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était contre moi qu'elle était en colère et ça, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle s'énervait contre ses parents, elle s'exaspérait contre Alice, mais moi, moi j'étais la seule personne à qui elle offrait un sourire, un mot gentil.

Un instant, j'eus envie d'ouvrir cette foutue porte qu'elle avait osé me claquer au nez. L'obliger à me parler, à avoir une véritable discussion. Avant de réaliser que cela serait probablement une erreur.

Dépité, je me déshabillai rapidement et allai me glisser sous les draps. J'avais laissé la porte de la terrasse entrouverte et je me laissai bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'endormir si vite, surtout après m'être encore disputé avec Bella. Mais la fatigue et le stress eurent finalement raison de moi .


	10. Chapter 10

Pourrais je savoir qui est ce Guest , qui ce permet de dire qu'il va poster une suite a mon histoire .

Je suis la seule autour de cette histoire , j'apprécie donc moyennement ce genre de remarque !


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà enfin la suite , du point de vue de Bella . J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a la poster , mon ordi est pratiquement mort ! snif **

**donc je ne peux pas vraiment vous donnez de dates pour le prochain post . Je ferais au mieux ! **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ...**

**Bella : Le lendemain matin**

Je m'étais réveillée, détendue et reposée. Savourant le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des vagues. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Et avec ma dispute avec Jasper hier, j'avais cru devoir passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Il fallait dire que j'avais de quoi être irritée contre lui, il était rentré à deux heures du matin, en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Alors que je m'étais rongée les sangs pendant des heures.

J'avais imaginé toute sorte de scénario, mais celui qui revenait tout le temps était le même qui m'habitait depuis que je l'aimais : qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, une jeune femme différente. Pas une de celle qu'on sautait, mais à qui on passait la bague au doigt.

Je savais que j'aurais dû m'en foutre, qu'il était libre, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Juste à souffrir comme une conne dans mon coin.

Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi.

Inspirant profondément, je profitai encore un petit moment du calme de ce début de matinée, avant de me lever.

J'étais bien décidée à commencer ces vacances du bon pied, ce qui voulait dire faire la paix avec Jasper. Je n'allais tout de même pas l'ignorer pendant les trois semaines à venir.

Je pris une rapide douche et enfilai un short en jean et un débardeur noir. Décidée à faire un effort, je me maquillai légèrement. Un trait noir sous les yeux et un peu de gloss devrait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Je n'avais pas envie d'en faire trop. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à se repeindre le portrait. J'aimais ce qui était sobre et simple.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir, quand je pris conscience que je n'avais pas entendu le moindre bruit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Jasper de faire la grasse-matinée, à moins qu'il soit déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après tout, il était déjà 09:30.

Par acquis de conscience, je toquai légèrement. Mais le silence fut ma seule réponse.

- " Jazz ? " chuchotai-je en entrouvrant la porte.

Malgré l'heure encore matinale, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Éclairant la pièce de toute sa luminosité. La vue de la terrasse était à couper le souffle, je n'y avais pas prêté attention hier soir.

Ses vêtements de la veille étaient négligemment posés sur une chaise. Un instant je crus qu'il était sous la douche, puis je me tournai vers le lit. Et je sentis une bouffée de tendresse m'envahir.

Allongé sur le ventre, nu. Il dormait paisiblement, ses mains serrant férocement un oreiller contre lui.

De là où je me tenais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins, la naissance de ses fesses n'étant que partiellement cachée par le drap.  
Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il était la tentation incarnée. Ma tentation...

Malgré son grand âge comme il aimait à plaisanter et comme je l'avais si souvent taquiné, il avait un corps que n'importe qui lui envierait, y compris un jeune mannequin de 25 ans.

Finement musclé, sans trop en faire. Il avait de sublimes tablettes de chocolat que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer à de nombreuses reprises, et que j'aurais adoré croquer.

Je mourrais d'envie de le réveiller, mais je savais que cela gâcherait ce moment si particulier. Il serait gêné, sur la défensive. Et je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me sentir vexée.

- " Jasper..." chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille. Je soufflai délicatement sur son épaule, provoquant des dizaines de frissons sur sa peau.

- " Hum... " soupira-t-il en enfonçant davantage sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Il était crevé, ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui. J'espérais qu'il mettrait ces vacances à profit pour se reposer.

- " Repose toi..." murmurai-je en déposant un rapide baiser au creux de son épaule.

- " Bella... " l'entendis-je gémir alors que je gagnais la porte. Je me retournai, certaine de l'avoir réveillé, mais ce dernier avait toujours les yeux clos et semblait dormir profondément.

- " Hum Bella... " gémit-il à nouveau en se retournant sur le dos, dévoilant à mes yeux avides son torse imberbe.

Sous le choc, je sentis mes jambes fléchir, se pouvait-il que ce dernier rêve de moi ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Il avait murmuré mon prénom d'une façon si érotique que je sentis une douce chaleur naître entre mes jambes. Je restais sans bouger, indécise sur la marche à suivre.

- " Oui Jazz... " balbutiai-je, espérant l'entendre à nouveau gémir mon prénom.

- " S'il te plaît..." soupira-t-il en serrant le drap d'une main fébrile.

- " « S'il te plaît » quoi ? " hoquetai-je en me laissant prendre au jeu malgré moi.

Je savais que c'était dangereux et qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, je voulais en entendre plus.

- " Plus fort... " grogna-t-il en cambrant légèrement les reins, dévoilant par la même occasion la légère protubérance de son entre-jambe.

J'inspirai profondément, bloquant mon air dans le fond de ma gorge, n'arrivant soudain plus à me rappeler comment on respirait. Le désir bouillait dans mes veines, c'était tellement violent que j'eus un mal fou à lutter contre.

Le rejet fut la seule chose qui me donna la force de reculer. D'une main fébrile je tâtonnai dans mon dos à la recherche de la poignée de la porte et m'enfuis pratiquement en courant de la chambre.

Je profitais de l'ascenseur pour me calmer un peu. J'inspirais profondément, espérant que le rouge de mes joues s'atténuerait légèrement, une fois arrivée en bas. Je n'avais pas envie que ma mère me demande ce qui m'arrivait.

Je n'en revenais pas de l'audace dont j'avais fait preuve, et j'en revenais encore moins d'avoir surpris Jasper à rêver de moi de cette façon. Moi qui croyais que tout était perdu, que je me faisais des illusions.

Je me rendais compte que j'avais une chance avec lui, une chance d'être enfin heureuse avec l'homme que j'aimais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un étrange sourire s'était figé sur mes traits, un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à atténuer tellement j'étais heureuse. Je rejoignis la table un peu à l'écart, face à la mer. Ma mère était lovée contre mon père, elle le dévisageait amoureusement.

- " Bonjour tout le monde... " les saluai-je en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

- " Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! " s'exclama Alice en me souriant.

- " J'ai dormi comme un bébé... " soupirai-je en allant m'installer dans un fauteuil.

- " Que désirez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner ? " me demanda un jeune serveur au regard tout-à-fait charmant.

- " Un grand café latte et des pancakes... " lui répondis-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- " C'est peut-être l'air de la Nouvelle-Zélande qui te fait du bien..." argua Edward en mordant dans un croissant au beurre.

- " Bonjour ! " s'exclama une voix suave que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil saluer tout le monde. J'étais à la fois impatiente et morte de trouille de croiser à nouveau son regard. J'avais l'impression de m'être immiscée dans son espace privé sans y être invitée et cela me gênait.

- " Salut... " souffla-t-il contre ma joue avant de déposer un rapide baiser dessus.

Je me sentis rougir, bêtement. Comme une collégienne. Mais j'avais encore dans la tête ses gémissements, la façon dont il m'avait suppliée.

- " Bien dormi ? " lui demandai-je en tournant légèrement la tête, plongeant mon regard droit dans le sien, un brin taquine.

Il me fixa, interloqué, sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer d'un vague hochement de tête. Se doutait-il que je savais ? J'en doutais, il dormait encore quand j'étais partie.

Mais j'étais bien décidée à le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

-" Alors, prêts pour ce premier jour de vacances ? " s'exclama Alice, en se retenant visiblement de sautiller sur place comme une gamine.

- " J'ai tout un tas de bouquins passionnants qui m'attend et j'ai déjà repéré un petit coin tranquille... " lui répondit ma mère.

- " J'ai prévu de faire un tour de jet ski, il y a des criques magnifiques autour de l'île... " ajouta mon père.

- " Bon, chacun a son programme à ce que je vois ! " s'esclaffa Alice. " Et vous deux ? " demanda-t-elle en nous dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

- " Pour ma part, je vais aller bronzer un peu sur la plage... " lui répondis-je en attaquant mon petit-déjeuner avec gourmandise.

- " Et bien moi je vais aller piquer un plongeon, pour le reste on verra plus tard..." répliqua Jasper en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- " Bien, dans ce cas, Edward et moi on vous dit à tout-à-l'heure ..." s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, son sac déjà sur l'épaule.

- " Vous partez déjà ? " l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- " Plus tôt on part, plus de chances on aura de faire de bonnes affaires... " me répondit Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

- " N'oublie pas de te racheter une valise, celles que tu as sont pleines à craquer... " ricana mon père.

- " Bon allez, on y va... " grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'elle dise elle ne changerait pas mon cher père. " A tout à l'heure... " ajouta-t-elle dans un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

- " Toujours fâchée ? me demanda-t-il une fois que mes parents eurent rejoint la plage, nous laissant seuls.

Je m'amusai à le détailler du coin de l'œil, il semblait triste et cela me fit mal de savoir que c'était par ma faute. Je n'avais pas envie que mon foutu caractère gâche ses vacances.

- " Non..." lui répondis-je en lui souriant. " On fait la paix ! " ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main, qu'il serra avec empressement.

Sa poigne était ferme et chaude, elle m'électrisa encore plus intensément que les fois précédentes.

- " J'avais prévu d'aller nager dans un petit lagon pas loin d'ici. Est ce que tu veux venir ? " me demanda-t-il sa main toujours dans la mienne.

C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, me retrouver seule avec lui. La plage et la mer étaient un bonus, un bonus non négligeable.

Ce qui tombait bien, vu que j'avais un petit bikini rouge qui avait toujours fait son effet. Surtout sur Jacob du temps où l'on sortait ensemble.

J'avais hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait quand il me verrait avec. Regretterait-il sa proposition en me voyant si peu habillée ? Ou bien gémirait-il mon prénom comme il l'avait fait ce matin ?

Rien qu'a l'idée je me sentais devenir fébrile...

- " Excellente idée ! " approuvai-je en finissant mon café. " Je monte me changer..."

- " Je te suis..." ricana Jasper devant mon empressement soudain, qui rappelait celui d'une certaine personne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En plus de mon bikini rouge cerise, je m'étais fait plaisir en achetant une sublime tunique, noire et semi-transparente. Elle m'avait tout de suite plu, même si à l'époque je n'avais encore personne à qui la montrer.

Jasper allait en être fou, tout du moins j'allais tout faire pour qu'il le soit. Je nattai rapidement mes cheveux comme la veille, rajoutai une touche de crayon sous mes yeux, accentuant mon regard chocolat et glissai le reste de mes affaires dans un sac.

J'étais fin prête...

- " Jazz ?! " l'appelai-je en sortant de ma chambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce dernier se tenait dos à moi, fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil. J'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne me regarder, et me délectai de sa réaction qui était, je devais bien l'avouer, à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- " Euh... tu ne crois... tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop... osé... " balbutia-t-il le rouge aux joues, détaillant chaque centimètre de ma peau de son regard brûlant. Ses jolis yeux noisettes s'étaient même légèrement voilés.

- " Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? " le taquinai-je en frôlant du bout des doigts son ventre, en passant près de lui.

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement et son souffle se faire plus erratique.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais du pouvoir sur cet homme, et je trouvais cela particulièrement jouissif. J'étais d'ailleurs bien décidée à en profiter et à le faire plier.

- " Tu es... très jolie ! mais tu devrais te couvrir un peu pour traverser l'hôtel... "

- " Je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus habillée que toi... " rétorquai-je en pouffant de rire devant son air contrit. " Si j'avais su que cette tenue te ferait autant d'effet, je l'aurais mise depuis longtemps... " chuchotai-je à son oreille, avant de quitter la chambre sans me retourner.

Cette matinée promettait d'être très intéressante. Et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle me permettrait de me rapprocher enfin de lui.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour a tous , et non je ne suis pas morte ! lol

Je m'excuse pour cette trés longue attente , mais mon vieil ordi ayant rendu l'âme et n'ayant plus de portable , il m'était difficile de continuer a écrire .

Je promets au moins une suite cette semaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**Après une très longue attente , voici enfin la suite . Un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont attendus patiemment . J'espère que la suite sera a l'hauteur de l'attente ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Jasper : **

****Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais invitée ? Cette question revenait en boucle dans ma tête, je l'avais regretté à peine les mots sortis de ma bouche, mais trop tard !

Et me voilà, allongé sur le sable, le regard perdu dans le vague. Essayant par tous les moyens de me détendre, de faire abstraction de sa présence, de son odeur, sans toutefois y parvenir.

- " Jazz !" soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- " Quoi ? " lui demandai-je en lui accordant un vague regard, que je regrettais amèrement. Elle avait ôté sa tunique transparente, dévoilant à mon regard avide sa peau laiteuse et son bikini rouge. Une décharge électrique traversa mes mains et je dus faire un véritable effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon malaise.

- " Je m'ennuie... " soupira-t-elle à nouveau comme une gamine, dont le trajet en voiture se ferait trop long.

J'eus bien envie de lui rétorquer que moi non et que si elle n'était pas contente elle pouvait très bien rentrer à l'hôtel, mais je n'avais pas envie de supporter son mauvais caractère toute la soirée, la veille m'avait suffit.

- " Tu n'as qu'à aller te baigner ! " lui proposai-je en espérant que le fait qu'elle s'éloigne un peu me permettrait de me relaxer enfin.

- " Tu m'accompagnes ? " s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- " Non ! " grognai-je en me maudissant pour ma si merveilleuse idée.

- " S'il te plait..." me supplia-t-elle de sa moue adorable.

- " Plus tard... " rétorquai-je en espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber, mais c'était mal la connaitre. Elle se releva, sautant à pieds joints dans le sable chaud et se planta devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, me fixant de son regard incroyablement profond et envoutant.

- " S'il te plait... " me supplia-t-elle pour la seconde fois, en se penchant légèrement en avant, me mettant juste sous le nez son décolleté affriolent. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma langue glissa contre ma lèvre inférieure. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que je faisais appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et que plus elle se rapprochait de moi, plus cela devenait difficile.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle m'avait saisi la main, me tirant vers elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et pour mon plus grand malheur je craquais.

- " Ok ! " acquiesçais-je en me relevant, lâchant sa main et instaurant une certaine distance entre nous.

Ravie d'avoir réussi à me convaincre, elle se précipita dans la mer en courant, plongeant la tête la première dans l'eau turquoise avant de réapparaitre quelque mètres plus loin. Pour ma part je me contentais de deux ou trois brasses.

Je m'apprêtais à revenir sur la plage, quand je sentis que l'on s'accrochait à mes épaules pour me tirer au fond de l'eau.

- " Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? " taquinai-je Bella en me rendant compte qu'elle essayait vainement de me couler. Elle se contenta de grogner en redoublant d'efforts, sans toutefois me faire bouger d'un jota, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était très drôle.

Brusquement, sans lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de ce que j'allais faire, je me retournais, lui saisis la taille et l'envoyais valser quelques mètres plus loin. Atterrissant avec la grâce d'un crapaud, ses cheveux plaqués le long de son visage. Elle toussa longuement, verte de rage, et telle une naïade elle s'étira, glissa ses cheveux en arrière et me fusilla du regard.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler, elle allait se venger, il n'y avait aucun doute. Je la fixai longuement, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une intense réflexion.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, m'éclaboussa. J'en fus tellement surpris que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son courroux.

- " Jasper Hale tu vas me le payer... " s'écria-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur moi, ce qui pour le coup nous fit couler à pic . Je n'eus que le temps de la saisir par la taille, avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais plutôt bon nageur. Sinon je pense que nous aurions eu un sacré problème.

- " Tu es complètement folle ! " m'écriai-je.

- " Je t'avais bien dit que je t'aurai ! s'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle.

Je m'apprêtais à la traiter à nouveau de cinglée, quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et qu'elle s'était enroulée autour de ma taille, comme un boa autour de sa proie. Je suffoquai devant notre proximité, sa poitrine serrée contre mon torse, son sexe contre mon bas-ventre, ses cuisses chaudes autour de mes hanches.

- " On aurait pu se noyer... " croassais-je en tentant de la détacher, en vain. On aurait dit qu'elle était collée à la super glue, ou bien peut-être était-ce moi qui n'y mettais pas autant de volonté qu'il n'aurait fallut.

- " Heureusement que tu étais là, alors ! " rétorqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire, basculant la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge par la même occasion. Je ressentis une brusque envie d'y poser ma bouche et de picorer sa peau de tendres baisers.

- " Bella... " soupirais-je en sentant mon self-control diminuer. Elle m'allumait, inconsciemment ou non, je ne le savais pas. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que cela marchait à la perfection.

- " Oui ? " demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement cassée. Elle plongea son regard droit dans le mien et me sourit.

- " On devrait retourner sur la plage ! " Car si on reste ici ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus je ne donne pas cher de ton innocence, eus-je envie de rajouter, mais je m'abstins. La connaissant elle en aurait profité pour tester mes limites et le problème était que je n'en avais pas beaucoup quand il s'agissait d'elle.

- " Pas encore ! " s'exclama -t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de moi. " On n'est pas bien là ? " J'eus bien envie de lui dire qu'on l'était trop, pour son propre bien. Mais je préférai garder le silence. Je tentai à nouveau de la détacher, mais sans résultat.

- " Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? " finis-je par lui demander franchement. Je la vis réfléchir un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de hocher négativement de la tête.

- " Je suis très bien, là ou je suis..." ajouta t-elle en ondulant légèrement des hanches, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je commençais à sentir une douce chaleur envahir mon ventre, et elle n'allait pas tarder à sentir l'effet qu'elle me faisait, si elle ne se décollait pas rapidement.

- " Tu sais que tu commences à être un peu lourde ! " la taquinais- je en espérant que cela la ferait suffisamment réagir pour qu'elle me lâche enfin.

- " Goujat ! " grogna t-elle légèrement vexée. " Je croyais pourtant que tu les aimais bien, mes formes ... Elles avaient l'air de te faire de l'effet à l'hôtel... " minauda t-elle.

- " Tu es très jolie, certes ! " approuvais- je. " Mais..."

- " Tu n'es pas mal non plus... " rétorqua-t-elle sans me laisser finir ma phrase. " J'adore tes tablettes de chocolat... " soupira t-elle en glissant sa main entre nous, caressant la peau de mon ventre du bout des doigts. Taquinant le haut de mon short.

- " Bella ! " grognais -je en sentant une partie de moi s'éveiller sous ses caresses.

- " Jazz... " murmura t-elle en remontant sa main de mon ventre, à mon torse, à mon cou, jusqu'à ma mâchoire qu'elle s'amusa à redessiner. Je sentis ses doigts glisser sur ma nuque, tirer légèrement mes cheveux, m'obligeant à pencher la tête légèrement en arrière.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer, je la vis se pencher vers mon cou. Elle souffla légèrement sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Je sentis mon souffle devenir hératique. Elle était douée, très douée ! je me faisais l'effet d'un novice entre ses doigts experts.

Je savais que j'aurais du faire quelque chose, l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le problème étant sans doute que j'en avais autant envie qu'elle. Je sentis sa langue glisser contre ma peau et ses dents taquiner gentiment la veine de mon cou.

- " Hum... Tu as bon goût ! " soupira t-elle comme si elle était en train de déguster une glace .

- " Ce n'est pas... une bonne idée... " balbutiais je en tentant de la faire cesser sa douce torture. Je glissai ma main dans sa longue chevelure, tirant légèrement dessus.

- " Jazz..." grogna t-elle en se cambrant davantage.

- " Tu joues avec le feu... " ne pus- je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer d'une voix grave.

- " Ca tombe bien, j'adore ça..." rétorqua t-elle en glissant ses hanches contre les miennes, attisant un intense désir que je sentais grandir de plus en plus. Ne lui laissant plus aucun doute sur l'effet qu'elle me faisait, je la vis hoqueter de surprise. Avant de soupirer de plaisir. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, accentuant cette douce pression qui n'allait pas tarder à me faire décoller.

**-** " Tu as gagné... " soupirais- je en capturant brusquement ses lèvres dans un intense baiser. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa nuque, accentuant l'intensité de notre étreinte .

Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, nous étions seuls au monde. Je sentis sa langue se glisser contre ma lèvre inférieure, la taquiner du bout des dents. Exigeant toujours plus et j'étais trop faible pour le lui refuser.

Mon autre main se glissa sur sa cuisse, remonta le long de sa hanche que je pétrissais durement. Sans doute aurait-elle des bleus demain, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

Mes doigts commencèrent à disparaitre sous son maillot, découvrant avec plaisir la rondeur de sa fesse gauche. Elle ondula son bassin contre le mien, ronronnant de plaisir.

Ses mains qui s'étaient montrées plutôt sages jusqu'à maintenant, commencèrent à se promener librement contre mon torse, le long de mes bras. Descendant jusqu'à la limite de mon short. Je sentis sa petite main fine en détacher les deux premiers boutons, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon sexe, qui battait sournoisement contre mon ventre.

Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le caresse. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, ce fut justement cette envie qui me fit redescendre sur terre, réalisant pleinement ce que nous étions en train de faire. J'allais lui faire l'amour, là dans l'eau, à la vue de tous.

- " Stop ! " grognais-je en capturant son poignet. Son regard se troubla, elle me fixa sans rien dire, mais une légère mou se dessinait sur son visage.

- " Dommage... " soupira-t-elle en s'écartant, revenant sur la plage à la nage, me laissant totalement sonné. J'avais très certainement loupé un chapitre, même si je ne savais pas lequel. J'avais cru devoir batailler pour la faire lâcher prise, j'imaginais la longue et pénible conversation qui aurait suivi, au lieu de cela elle était partie sans rien dire.

**On ne tue pas l'auteur , sinon il n'y aura pas de suites ! lol **


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici la suite , apparement longuement attendu ! J'espere qu'elle sera a la hauteur de l'attente ... N'hésitez pas a commentez , j'adore ça !**

**Bella :**

Le proverbe " Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique " ne m'avait jamais paru aussi juste. J'avais la peau en feu et une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Jasper embrassait comme un dieu. Bon il est vrai que je n'avais pas tellement de point de comparaison, mais bon sang ce qu'il avait fait avec sa langue, cela n'avait pas de nom. J'avais littéralement décollé et puis il s'était reculé.

J'étais pourtant si prêt du but que cela en était rageant, mais au lieu de me comporter comme une petite fille capricieuse, j'avais préféré me reculer, ou plus exactement m'enfuir sans demander l'argent de mon reste.

J'étais allongée sur ma serviette depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure, quand Jasper dédaigna enfin me rejoindre. Dans un silence de mort, il se mit à farfouiller dans son sac, en sortit une bouteille d'eau et en but une longue gorgée. Apparamment ce dernier avait décidé de m'ignorer, j'aurais bien tenté l'audace de lui adresser la parole, mais la vérité était que j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Il regrettait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il alla s'allonger à quelques mètres de moi et fixa longuement l'océan. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées tellement profondes, que j'osais à peine respirer de peur de le déranger. Au bout d'une heure de ce petit manège, je finis par m'endormir, exténuée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- " Bella ! " Il me fallut un petit moment pour me rendre compte que l'on m'appelait, mon rêve était tellement agréable que je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter.

Jasper se tenait debout devant moi, il avait plié sa serviette et rassemblé ses affaires, sonnant la fin de cette incroyable journée. Je me contentais de ranger à mon tour mes affaires et de le suivre sans piper mot. Moi qui avais toujours quelque chose à dire, je me retrouvais muette.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes à l'hôtel et j'eus la vague impression que notre petit interlude dans l'eau faisait pleinement partie de mon rêve, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois Jasper me fixer longuement.

- " Pour ce qui s'est passé... " commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, sans trop savoir comment commencer. J'étais en colère qu'il cherche à se justifier, mais dans un sens il me faisait pitié.

- " Tu veux dire le fait que tu m'aies donné le plus incroyable des baisers, que tu m'aies caressée avec ardeur..." le taquinais-je en voyant ses joues se colorer en rappel de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- " Oui..." grommela-t-il faiblement en baissant les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute.

- " Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout oublié... " le rassurais-je, même si je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'avais encore le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche et la chaleur de son corps se pressant contre le mien.

Rien que d'y penser me mettait en transe. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait irrémédiablement me balancer à la figure, j'avais préféré prendre les devants espérant que la douleur serait moins cuisante, mais manque de chance, cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

- " Je vais aller prendre une douche ! " ajoutais-je en me dirigeant vers les ascenceurs, sans demander l'argent de mon reste.

Je sentis la chaleur de son regard sur moi, rallumant cette même chaleur qui m'était familière en sa présence. Je le vis partir dans l'autre sens, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il semblait complétement démoralisé, comme si un poids énorme lui était tombé sur les épaules, et malgré moi je me sentis coupable .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'avais laissé l'eau fraiche de la douche couler lentement sur mes épaules, mon visage. Lavant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. J'avais ressenti le besoin de me nettoyer de cette étreinte, de cette chaleur.

Avoir goûté à son baiser n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce que je ressentais pour lui, ce besoin, cette envie. Maintenant tout était plus exacerbé. Et le manque encore plus violent. Sans m'en rendre compte, des dizaines de larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, avant que je ne m'écroule à genoux.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais dans cette position à pleurer sur mon triste sort. Mais une fois la fontaine tarie, je me sentis mieux.

Une douce langueur m'avait envahie et je n'avais qu'une envie, garder ce magnifique moment comme une douce parenthèse que je ne manquerai pas de chérir dans un coin de mon coeur.

Je nouais une serviette éponge entre mes seins, et entrepris de démêler mon imposante tignasse. Une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, sans prendre garde que je n'étais plus seule dans la pièce.

- " Bella..." murmura Jasper d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il était assis sur mon lit, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux.

- " Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur..." m'exclamais-je en me retournant brusquement face à lui, mon coeur battant comme un fou dans ma poitrine. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " lui demandais-je surprise

- " Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? " lança t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- " Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ? " rétorquais-je sur la défensive.

- " Tu m'as poussé à bout... tu... tu m'as allumé..." balbutia t-il en baissant les yeux sur le parquet en noyer.

- " Et tu y as répondu ! tu m'as embrassée, touchée, caressée... " énumérais-je en m'approchant de lui à pas de loup. " Et tu sais quoi, j'ai adoré, j'ai adoré chaque instant... et je crève de ne pas en avoir eu plus... j'aurais tellement voulu... "

- " C'est mal ! " lança-t-il. Enfin les fameux mots étaient lachés, depuis le temps qu'ils me narguaient, menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Il les avait enfin dit.

- " Sans doute, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon... " rétorquais je en tentant de garder le sourire. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- " On n' aurait pas du..." continua t-il sur sa lancée.

- " Est-ce que tu comptes m'énumerer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens ? " l'interrompis -je sèchement. " Si c'est le cas, sache que quoi que tu puisses dire cela ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi... "

Il me fixa un long moment sans rien dire, avant de brusquement se lever. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait à nouveau m'embrasser. Je pouvais voir au fond de son regard qu'il en mourait d'envie. C'était une envie que je ressentais également et depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle m'était devenue familière.

- " Je suis désolé... " murmura-t-il avant de quitter ma chambre.

- " Pourquoi exactement es-tu désolé ? lui demandai-je en le détaillant du coin de l'oeil, il avait la main sur la poignée. Je le vis hésiter pendant une seconde. " Moi je ne le suis pas... " Bien au contraire, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse que le peu de temps où je m'étais retrouvée à l'abri, dans ses bras.

Ca avait été magique, doux et sensuel. J'aurais voulu que cela dure toujours. Et ça me faisait mal de le voir s'excuser pour ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il me gachait ce moment si parfait.

- " Bella... " soupira-t-il.

- " Quoi ?! tu veux que je te mente, que je te dise que cela a été horrible... " m'écriais-je en colère. " Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux que je dise? "

J'en étais incapable, les mots eux-mêmes refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. Peu importe ce qui se passerait par la suite, c'était une après-midi que je ne pourrais jamais regretter.

- " Je crois que pour notre bien à tous les deux... toi et moi... on devrait garder nos distances... " il balbutia sa phrase d'un air peu assuré, mais je ressentis tout de même chaque mot comme un coup de poignard plongé dans mon coeur.

- " Quoi que je dise, je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis ? " soufflais-je d'une toute petite voix, au bord des larmes.

- " Non... " me répondit-il en quittant la pièce sans se retourner. J'attendis qu'il referme la porte derrière lui avant de m'écrouler à nouveau en larmes, sur mon lit. J'étais blessée et meurtrie par son attitude, mais pas surprise. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, je l'avais toujours su.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que seize années nous séparaient. Il n'y avait que mes rêves où tout finissait bien, où lui aussi me disait qu'il m'aimait. La réalité était plus cruelle. Mais je ne devais pas me plaindre, j'avais eu l'occassion, même courte, d'en profiter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Une heure après, j'avais séché mes larmes, m'étais habillée et maquillée. Fin prête à retrouver mes parents qui étaient revenus de leur tête-à-tête improvisé. Et vu l'heure qu'il était, Alice et Edward ne devraient plus trop tarder non plus. A moins qu'Alice ait décidé de faire les soldes de nuit.

- " Bonsoir ! " m'exclamais-je en embrassant mes parents.

- " Alors ma puce, cette première journée ? " me demanda ma mére en me souriant.

- " Super ! " répondis-je sobrement en allant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du leur.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'intéressant ? " insista t-elle curieuse.

- " Rien de particulier ! bronzage et baignade... " rétorquais-je en commandant une limonade à un serveur. " Et vous ? " demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

A leurs regards complices et amoureux, je me doutais que l'après-midi avait surement été coquin. A croire qu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais assez. J'aimerais tellement rencontrer quelqu'qui m'aimerait avec autant d'ardeur.

- " Avec le jet-ski, on s'est trouvé un petit endroit tranquille... on était tellement bien que l'on n'a pas vu le temps passer..." soupira ma mère le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- " On y serait bien resté plus longtemps, d'ailleurs... " ajouta mon père en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. " Mais on s'est dit que cela serait mal poli de vous laisser tomber... ".

- " Trop aimable ! " grimaçais-je.

- " Hello ! " s'exclama une voix toute guillerette en se joignant à nous. Alice semblait au summum du bonheur, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

Apparemment la journée avait été fructueuse, au vu de tous les nombreux paquets qu'elle ramenait. Ou plutôt qu'Edward tenait. Ce dernier avait apparement pas mal souffert, il était tout rouge et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en s'effondrant à côté de sa tendre moitié, aussi pimpante et fraiche que ce matin.

- " Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un verre ? " le taquina mon père en faisant signe au serveur accoudé au bar. " Une bière ...".

- " Plutôt deux ! " rétorqua Edward en passant sa main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, qui lui donnait toujours l'impression de sortir du lit.

- " Ah Jasper ! " s'exclama ma mére en souriant à la personne se trouvant juste derrière moi.

J'eus l'impression étrange que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner pendant une infime seconde, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que cela allait toujours être comme ça dorénavant entre nous ? Plus de complicité, juste cette gêne !

J'avais du mal à le concevoir, et pourtant les preuves étaient là. Je le vis fixer les deux fauteuils pris par mes parents et mon oncle et Alice, avant de se résigner à s'asseoir à côté de moi, le plus éloigné possible. Sans doute craignait-il que je lui saute dessus à la vue de tous ?

Pitoyable ? Vous avez dit pitoyable ?

- " Un mojito ! " commanda t-il au serveur qui apportait la bière et ma limonde.

- " On attendait plus que toi ! " s'exclama joyeusement mon père. La petite bande enfin réunie.

- " Il y a un super resto de fruits de mer en ville, on s'était dit que l'on aurait pu y passer la soirée ! " proposa Alice, sans prendre en considération le soupir de résignation d'Edward. Qui en avait apparemment ras le bol.

- " Et pour finir, soirée en boite de nuit..." ajouta mon père, ravi.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à Jasper m'appris que ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée. Mais je le vis néanmoins opiner du chef, sans broncher. Apparemment lui aussi savait que contre Alice, personne ne pouvait rien !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La soirée avait démarré lentement, personne ne semblait remarquer la gêne entre Jasper et moi. Ou plutôt sa gêne à lui, car pour ma part, j'avais ma conscience pour moi. Ce n'était pas ma faute si il culpabilisait.

On avait mangé notre paella de fruits de mer en silence, suivant vaguement la conversation qui tournait autour du sport pour les garçons et du shopping pour les filles.

D'ordinaire, Jazz et moi en aurions profiter pour discuter de sujets et d'autres qui nous passionnaient, c'étaient nos petits moments à nous, mais ce soir il ne semblait pas vouloir m'adresser la parole.

Je réalisais que dorénavant, plus rien ne serait pareil. Que ce moment que je chérissais tant, m'avait fait perdre une amitié à laquelle je tenais, et cela me fit mal au coeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le repas était plié et c'est la mine renfrognée que je montai en voiture, direction cette fameuse boite de nuit. Installée sur une grande place, en pleine air. Elle était exceptionnellement ouverte à tous.

La musique battait en rythme depuis un bon moment déjà, mon père entraina ma mère sur la piste de danse en se déhanchant, suivis d'Alice et d'Edward.

- " Je suppose que si je te propose de danser, tu vas trouver cela inconvenant ? " demandais-je à Jasper, ce dernier n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis un long moment.

- " Ce n'est pas... " soupira t-il nerveusement.

- " ... une bonne idée, je sais ! " m'exclamais-je. " Tu as sans doute raison, je devrais inviter ce charmant garçon qui me fait de l'oeil depuis que l'on est arrivé ! " ajoutais-je en le plantant sur place, sans me retourner.

Le charmant garçon en question se prénommait Félix, il avait 20 ans, il était mexicain et beau comme un dieu. Ses bras musclés enlacèrent rapidement ma taille et il me fit tournoyer jusqu'à la piste.

J'étais bien et l'espace d'un instant j'en oubliai jusqu'à la présence de Jasper, qui ne m'avait pourtant pas quitter des yeux. Il semblait ronger son frein, mais après tout il l'avait bien cherché.

Et puis il m'avait fait comprendre que nous devions garder une certaine distance, en d'autres mots passer à autre chose. Et ce Félix était une excellente distraction que j'étais bien décidée à utiliser à mon avantage.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour , oui je sais cela fais très longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelle .

Ne vous inquietez jen'ai pas abandonner mes posts , j'ai seulement quelques soucis d'ordinateur et de connexion . Je vais voir voir si ma beta peut stopper a ma place .

Encore mrrci pour vos reviews


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour , me voilà enfin de retour aprés je le reconnais une trés longue absence . Je sais que je suis impardonnable , mais pour excuse je n'ai plus d'ordinateur donc dur dur de poster regulierement . Cette semaine j'ai la possibilité donc j'en profite .**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jasper :**

La soirée me semblait interminable, ou bien peut-être étais-ce moi qui y mettais de la mauvaise volonté. Sans doute y avait-il un peu des deux. Voir Bella se pavaner au bras de ce bellâtre me mettait hors de moi, mais c'était mieux pour oublierait très vite ce petit intermède sur la plage et trouverait rapidement, j'en étais certain, quelqu'un de son âge.

Quant à moi, et bien... à vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Mais il serait sans doute bon que je trouve également quelqu'un de mon âge.

- " Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous amuser ? " s'exclama une rouquine en me faisant un grand sourire.

Elle était, je devais bien l'avouer, assez jolie, des dizaines de taches de rousseur mangeaient une partie de ses joues et de son cou. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert profond.

- "J'ai sans doute passé l'âge ! " lui répondis- je.

- "Sottise, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! " rétorqua-t-elle en m'entraînant sur la piste, sans me demander mon avis.

Certes, j'avais dans l'idée de me changer les idées, mais peut-être pas si vite. Je sentais le regard de Bella suivre chacun de mes mouvements. Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi, quand elle avait été inviter cet inconnu. Une douloureuse et intense jalousie.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir me défaire de ce sentiment. Il était déplacé, surtout vis-à-vis de Bella. Elle était si jeune, si innocente, mais tellement audacieuse, la façon dont elle m'avait attiré dans ses filets. Cela n'avait rien eu de pur ni de chaste. J'aurais voulu croire en nous, en cette probabilité, mais cela était impossible. Immoral, incestueux. Certes elle n'était plus une gamine, mais elle était une enfant !

- " Comment tu t'appelles ? " me chuchota mon inconnue au creux de l'oreille.

- " Jasper ! " lui répondis-je en tentant d'y mettre de la bonne volonté.

- "C'est assez rare, j'aime beaucoup ! " s' exclama-t-elle en me tirant davantage contre elle.

Je sentais chacune de ses courbes contre les miennes, la finesse de sa taille, la rondeur de sa poitrine. Mais ce que je ressentais était purement physique, rien à voir avec les émotions que m'avait fait ressentir une petite brune quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce qui n'en était que plus déroutant encore, qu'avait bien pu me faire Bella pour m'envoûter à ce point.

" Moi c'est Victoria ! précisa t-elle en voyant que je ne lui avais pas demandé. Moins concerné que moi, il n'y avait pas, elle était pourtant sublime, et visiblement je lui plaisais, mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer plus d'une seconde à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle faisait des efforts pourtant, meublant la conversation autant qu'elle pouvait. Mais je l'écoutais à peine. Bella venait de glisser sa main sur la nuque de l'autre type, se rapprochant dangereusement.

Un instant je crus qu'Emmett, en mère poule qu'il était, ne manquerait pas d'intervenir. Mais trop occupé avec Rose, il ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. J'en étais à me demander si je devais intervenir ou pas quand la musique prit fin.

Je m'aperçus que j'avais bloqué ma respiration seulement quand le manque d'air se fit sentir. Elle avait reculé de quelques pas, mettant fin à cette étreinte qui m'avait mis les nerfs à rude épreuve.

- " Est-ce que tu veux boire un verre ? " me demanda ma partenaire de danse, en m'accordant un sourire éclatant.

- " C'est gentil, mais je suis avec des amis ! " qui, heureusement pour moi, venaient de s'asseoir à une table à l'écart.

- " Dommage ! " s' exclama-t-elle visiblement déçue. Je lui accordai un bref regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait, avant, à nouveau, de détailler attentivement Bella qui continuait de discuter avec cet inconnu. Était-ce ses tatouages, qui lui mangeaient une partie de ses bras, ou bien son air trop sur de lui, mais ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Je mourais d'envie de la ramener avec nous, mais je n'osais pas intervenir. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait d'ailleurs. Tout en étant protecteur avec elle, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin, comme son père avait, de l'étouffer. Pourtant à l'instant j'aurais tout donné pour l'avoir été.

- " Alors, c'est plutôt sympa comme endroit ! " s'exclama Emmett en sirotant la bière qu'il venait de commander.

- "Après avoir lézarder toute la journée, je dois avouer que cela fait du bien de se bouger un peu..." ajouta Rosalie.

- " Ouais ! " grommelais-je en piochant dans le pot de cacahuètes devant moi. " Ta fille semble être du même avis ! " ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

- " Ca fait du bien de la voir sourire à nouveau depuis sa rupture avec Jacob, cela faisait longtemps..."

Énervé par sa remarque, alors que j'en attendais une toute autre, je préférai m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Puisque ses parents eux-mêmes n'y trouvaient rien à redire, je n'avais pas à m'en meler. Et puis ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils discutaient, sagement assis à une table à quelques mètres de la notre. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère. Plus contre moi que contre elle, d'ailleurs. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, depuis cette après-midi. Depuis que j'avais osé réclamer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et qu'elle y avait répondu.

Tout était chamboulé dans ma tête, plus rien n'avait de sens. Bella avait fait voler en éclat toutes mes certitudes les plus profondes. Depuis j'avais l'impression de l'avoir dans la peau, je ne pensais et ne voyais plus qu'elle. Ce qui était on ne peut plus dérangeant.

Je lui avais dit qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir entre nous, et à mon plus grand malheur elle m'avait écouté. Elle m'avait oublié. Ou bien peut-être feintait-elle, histoire de me rendre jaloux. Tout était possible !

- " Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir ! " me fit remarquer Alice qui me dévisageait avec étonnement. " C'est à peine si tu as décroché deux mots depuis que l'on est arrivé."

- " Je suis crevé ! " lui répondis-je en finissant mon verre. " D'ailleurs je crois que je vais y aller..." ajoutais-je en me levant.

- " Déjà ! Mais on vient d'arriver... " s'exclama Emmett surpris.

- " Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! " rétorquais-je avant de m'éloigner en leur faisant un signe de la main. Heureusement pour moi, notre hôtel ne se trouvait pas loin. A peine avais-je fait deux pas sur le parking, qu'une silhouette féminine m'accosta.

- " Je te dépose quelque part, beau blond ? " s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton taquin. Un instant j'hésitai. Je savais où tout cela allait nous mener. J'étais un grand garçon, je savais parfaitement comment ce genre de proposition finissait. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'elle. Mais elle était séduisante et je voyais à son regard qu'elle avait envie de moi. Cela fut suffisant pour me convaincre.

- " Pourquoi pas ! " acquiesçais-je en prenant place à ses cotés. Je lui indiquai l'adresse de l'hôtel d'un air détaché.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être là, pas l'impression que c'était moi qui avais parlé. Elle me lança un sourire, ravie. Sans doute avait-elle l'impression qu'elle avait gagné, que j'avais succombé à son charme.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre que je partageais avec Bella. Elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou et me quémanda un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Je lui repondis à chaque fois, y mettant toute la persuasion que je pouvais, mais j'avais l'impression que tout cela sonnait faux.

D'un geste mécanique je dénouais le haut de son top, dévoilant la rondeur de sa poitrine que j'entrepris de découvrir du plat de la langue. Elle ronronna de plaisir en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, me maintenant en place contre que je m'en rende compte, elle détacha les boutons de ma chemise un à un, ses doigts dessinant de larges arabesques sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner.

- " J'ai envie de toi..." soupira-t-elle au creux de mon oreille en me basculant sur le lit, grimpant sur mes hanches. D'une main agile, elle défit ma ceinture et baissa la braguette de mon pantalon, libérant mon érection.

Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, je sifflai de contentement. Grognant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte un prénom qui n'était pas le sien. Je tentais de rester concentré, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Brusquement je sentis sa langue chaude se délecter de ma saveur, elle me dégusta longuement avec application. Jusqu'à me faire jouir dans sa bouche. Elle sembla apprécier, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que j'étais sur le point de vomir.

Je me dégoûtais à un point que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais envie de pleurer tout autant que hurler. Pourtant je la basculai à son tour sur le lit et m'empalai en elle. Elle grogna de contentement et en quelques aller-retour brutaux, nous jouîmes en même temps.

- " C'était super ! " soupira-t-elle de contentement, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, glissant son bras autour de ma taille. J'avais envie de l'éloigner, de lui dire de s'en aller, pourtant je ne fis rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit m'avait paru interminable, je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi. Guettant le souffle chaud de ma conquête contre mon cou. Me rappelant un autre souffle différent qui m'avait fait bien plus d'effet. Je me sentais minable, une vraie loque.

A croire que je n'avais plus aucune volonté. J'avais laissé cette Victoria m'utiliser, me baiser. Juste pour une chose : oublier Bella. Oublier que c'était à elle que je voulais faire l'amour, elle que je voulais dans mon lit, dans mes bras.

Mais rien n'y avait fait. Chacun des traits de son visage, de son corps étaient imprégnés dans mon esprit. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, que je devais cesser de penser à elle. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes propres conseils en pratique, je lui avais dit que l'on devait prendre du recul, mais j'en étais incapable.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit sec me tira du sommeil que j'avais finalement trouvé tard dans la nuit. Je maugréais un juron pour l'importun qui osait me réveiller. Sans doute la fameuse Victoria qui avait apparemment plus de jujote que je ne pensais. Moi qui pensais devoir supporter sa présence pour le petit déjeuner.

Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, m'étirant longuement en me mettant sur le dos. J'étais bien détendu, prêt à savourer mon café du matin, quand mon regard accrocha une silhouette que je reconnus immédiatement.

-" Bella ! " murmurai-je en sentant mon coeur rater un battement.

- " Je suis désolée, je ne fais que passer..." Sa voix était froide, son regard dur, impénétrable. " Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger ! " ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Victoria qui dormait toujours, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ma vie entière ne venait pas de s'écrouler.

- " Bella..." répétais-je estomaqué, mais cette derniere partit dans sa chambre sans se retourner.

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews , c'est toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir que je les reçois . La suite au plus vite ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Non , vous ne rêvez pas , ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Et il y en aura même un autre cette après-midi . Il faut que j'en profite vu que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai a nouveau poster aprés cette semaine . **

**J'en profite également pour vous remerciez a nouveau pour toutes vos reviews ! et merci a ma béta lilycaro qui m'a tout corriger a une vitesse effarante . **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bella** :

Je le détestais, non pire que ça je le haïssais ! C'était une colère que je ne connaissais pas ; elle me faisait vibrer de rage.

Il avait osé coucher avec cette pouffiasse après ce qui c'était passé entre nous ; il avait osé le faire ici, alors qu'il savait que je pouvais le surprendre à tout instant.

Je me sentais trahie, blessée. Avant d'être l'homme que je pensais aimer, il était mon ami. Mais la façon dont il s'était comporté n'avait rien d'amical, c'était méchant et cruel.

Pourtant l'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru avoir une chance, j'avais cru qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Il m'avait embrassé avec tellement de ferveur et de passion que j'avais perdu la tête. Et l'atterrissage était incroyablement difficile.

Des bribes de voix me parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- " Tu devrais t'en aller..."

- " ... petit-déjeuner... pourquoi... oh... "

- " ... d'autres projets... non... "

- " ... plus tard... "

- " ... ouais ..."

Le claquement de la porte me fit brusquement sursauter. Je me tenais sur mes gardes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, sans doute se tenait-il derrière la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Une partie de moi en fut soulagée, tandis que l'autre était folle de rage. Il me considérait si peu qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps e venir me parler. Finalement, peut-être était-ce moi qui m'étais montée la tête pour rien.

J'en aurais à nouveau fondu en larmes si mon portable n'avait pas vibré. " Salut ma belle, que dirais-tu d'une partie de badminton sur la plage... Felix..."

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je relus le message deux fois pour être sure. J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes et aucune envie de mettre le nez dehors. En même temps, on était en Nouvelle-Zélande, l'hôtel et la plage environnante étaient magnifiques, cela aurait été stupide de rester enfermée dans ma chambre, surtout à cause de Jasper.

" Super idée ! 20mn dans le hall " pianotais-je rapidement avant de me précipiter sous la douche. Je n'avais aucune envie que l'on voit que j'avais pleuré.

J'hésitai à remettre mon maillot de bain rouge, rien que le regarder me rappelait ce qui c'était passé sur la plage. Mais en même temps, il me mettait en valeur avec mon teint de porcelaine. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que je me prive de ce plaisir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se tenait adossé contre un pilier du hall, le regard perdu dans le vague. Son débardeur blanc ressortait sur sa peau dorée par le soleil.

- " Salut ! " l'accostais-je. Il se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire illuminait ses traits. Il avait un regard envoûtant et chaud comme la braise, sans doute ses origines mexicaines.

- " Hey Chica ! Eres muy actractiva..." sa voix grave me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- " Gracias ! " lui répondis-je, en remerciant Mme Lopez et ses cours d'espagnol.

- " De nada... " me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- " Hey Felix ! " l'apostropha un petit groupe un peu plus loin sur la plage.

- " Tu viens ? " me demanda-t-il en m'entraînant avec lui, son bras autour de ma taille.

Je le suivis, un peu intimidée. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, les mêmes yeux sombres que Felix et une délicate bouche ourlée était accrochée au bras d'un autre type au regard dur et froid.

- " Luis... Ludia, je vous présente Bella ! "

Chacun me salua avec un grand sourire et je me sentis tout de suite plus détendue. Je passais les deux heures qui suivirent à m'éclater comme une folle. Les amis de Félix étaient super sympas, même Luis qui m'avait paru un peu bourru de prime abord était franchement adorable. Je n'avais pas autant rigolé depuis mon arrivée et je me rendis compte que j'étais heureuse .

- " Encore gagné... " s'exclama Ludia en sautillant de joie. " C'est à vous de payer à boire..."

-" On va au café sur la plage, tu nous accompagnes ? " me proposa Félix.

- " Tu as entendu Ludia, les perdants offrent les boissons " rétorquais-je en le taquinant.

Il éclata de rire en passant son bras autour de ma taille et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à mon tour. Certes, sa présence ne me faisait pas autant d'effet que celle de Jasper, mais elle me faisait du bien, elle m'aidait à aller mieux, elle m'aidait à l'oublier. Et je me rendis compte que c'était une bonne chose.

-" Trois jus de papaye... " s'écria Ludia en pénétrant dans un petit café installé juste sur la plage. L'intérieur ne payait pas de mine, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale.

- " Alors , parles-nous un peu de toi ! " me questionna-t-elle en s'adossant contre le torse de Luis, qui en profita pour poser une main protectrice sur sa hanche. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

- " Que veux-tu savoir ? " lui demandais-je en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter. J'avais une vie on ne peut plus ordinaire, mise à part mes sentiments pour une certaine personne.

- " Tout ! " s'esclaffa-t-elle dans un rire communicatif.

- " J'ai bien peur d'être d'une banalité affligeante ! " rétorquais-je. " Je suis de San Francisco, j'habite une petite maison dans un quartier super sympa, je vais au lycée, j'ai quelques amis... et... je suis amoureuse... "

La dernière partie m'avait échappé, je n'avais pas envie de parler de Jasper, surtout à des personnes que je connaissais à peine. Mais trop tard, le regard de Ludia s'illumina comme si je lui avais avoué le plus grand secret de tout l'univers.

- " De qui il s'agit ? Comment il s'appelle ? Quel âge il a ? " Elle enchaîna à un rythme étonnant sans prendre le temps de respirer. Et cela me fit rire. Son côté excentrique n'était pas sans me rappeler celui d'Alice.

- " Il s'appelle Jasper, je le connais depuis des années... " J'avais murmuré cette phrase en baissant les yeux. Je n'avais jamais parlé de lui, à personne. C'était comme d'avouer à voix haute que, oui : Moi, Bella Swan était totalement et follement amoureuse de Jasper Hale !

- " Il a quel âge, il est dans ton lycée ! "continua t-elle sans se rendre compte que j'avais cessé de lui répondre.

Mon regard se posa sur Félix et je me rendis compte que mon aveu l'avait attristé. Sans doute pensait-il avoir une chance avec moi. Moi aussi j'espérais pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec lui. Mais je n'étais pas comme Jasper, je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais à peine, tout ça pour en oublier un autre.

- " Bella ! " s'exclama Luis en se rendant compte de mon air songeur. " Est-ce que ça va ? " j'acquiesçais d'un vague hochement de tête, en sirotant mon verre de jus de fruits.

- " En fait il n'est pas dans mon lycée, il est chirurgien dans un grand hôpital et... il a 34 ans... "

l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si c'était vraiment moi qui avais parlé, et puis je les regarda tous les trois et je me rendis compte que j'avais enfin osé avouer mon terrible secret. Le silence qui s'installa était incroyablement pesant, j'étais à la limite de me relever et partir, quand Ludia repartit dans son interrogatoire.

- " Et comment il est, et de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux, ses yeux..." Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle dut avoir engendré suffisamment d'informations, car son flot incessant de questions cessa. Elle n'en posa qu'une seule, mais pas des moindres.

- " Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? et est-ce qu'il t'aime ? "

Bon ben en fait ça faisait deux questions, mais aussi importante l'une que l'autre. Pour la première, je n'avais plus de doute, notre baiser en était la preuve. Pour la seconde, j'émettais plus de réserve : certes je devais lui faire un tant soit peu d'effet, mais de là à parler de sentiments !

- " C'est compliqué ! si on allait plutôt faire la revanche ? " leur proposais-je en espérant changer définitivement de sujet.

Heureusement pour moi, ils acceptèrent tous sans poser plus de question, et j'en fus tellement soulagée que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une personne installée à quelques tables de la notre avait écouté notre discussion depuis le début.

**Qui peut bien être cette personne ? Des idées ? La réponse dans le prochain post ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Recoucou , finalement je poste maintenant car je ne suis pas sur d'avoir de nouveau acces a l'ordi cet aprém . Du point de vue de Jasper , mais un peu plus court que d'habitude , j'espere neanmoins que vous ne serez pas trop déçu . **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jasper :**

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la surface de l'eau. A cette heure avancée de la journée, la plage était calme et paisible. Je marchais seul, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir depuis quand j'étais là, la journée avait passé comme dans un brouillard.

J'avais dû virer cette Victoria de mon lit, faire semblant que tout allait bien devant mes amis et puis je m'étais retrouvé seul, à réfléchir et à méditer sur mon fallait que je prenne une décision qui chamboulerait sans doute le reste de ma vie.

Devais-je rompre tout lien avec ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, ou bien devais-je continuer à faire semblant, en sachant que je devrais supporter la présence de Bella.

Que je devrais faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son touché ne m'avait pas totalement envoûté.

Je n'arrivais pas à choisir, les deux solutions me paraissaient être une torture. Égoïstement, je ne voulais pas les perdre, ils étaient les seules personnes que j'avais dans ma vie ; si je rompais tout lien avec eux, je serais seul.

Et je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de supporter cette solitude. A quoi bon vivre alors !

Mais supporter de voir Bella grandir à côté de moi, la voir éclore comme la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle ne manquerait pas de devenir, la voir sortir avec des garçons, peut-être se marier à l'un d'eux, avoir des enfants avec, serait également une torture.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tente de me séduire, pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la force de la repousser. Je m'étais montré faible, j'avais réclamé ses lèvres, son corps contre le mien et maintenant j'en payais le prix.

- " Hey ! " s'exclama Alice en venant vers moi, calquant son pas au mien. " Jasper ? "

- " Oui ? " Je vis ses yeux détailler chaque trait de mon visage, elle semblait inquiète et cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Alice était joyeuse, exubérante mais jamais inquiète.

- " Est-ce que tu as couché avec Bella ? " La question fusa sans que rien ne m'y prépara. Je cessais d'avancer, certain d'avoir mal compris, mais son regard la trahit : elle était mal-à-l'aise, mais je pouvais lire une détermination farouche. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire.

J'aurais pu nier, me montrer outré par de telles accusations, mais je savais que si elle me posait la question c'était qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose. Peut-être nous avait-elle vus sur la plage. Rien que l'idée qu'elle ait pu surprendre un moment aussi intime me mit mal-à-l'aise.

- " Non... " répondis-je simplement en reprenant ma marche. Le silence se fit, j'attendis qu'elle me pose d'autres questions, mais elle se contenta de me suivre comme si de rien n'était.

- " On s'est embrassé... " murmurais-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je lui avais dit, j'aurais sans doute du me taire, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à regretter mon aveu. J'avais l'impression de me sentir soulagé d'un poids.

- " Tu l'aimes ? " demanda-t-elle après un long moment. Je m'étais attendu aux cris, aux larmes, à l'incompréhension, à la colère. Mais pas à ça, pas à cette question ! Pourquoi ne m'en voulait-elle pas, pourquoi se montrait-elle si calme alors que je bouillais de l'intérieur.

- " Bien sur que je l'aime, c'est Bella ! " répondis-je mal-à-l'aise.

- " Est-ce que tu la désires ? " rétorqua-t-elle sans ciller. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'on discutait de la pluie et du beau temps. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi sérieuse. J'aurais pu lui mentir, lui dire que non. J'aurais pu sortir une excuse bidon.

- " Oui... " au lieu de cela, la réponse coula de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

A nouveau le silence. On marcha un long moment sans rien ajouter d'autre, tout avait été dit. Tout du moins, le principal. Même si pour ma part j'en étais toujours au même point.

- " Emmett va te tuer ! " murmura-t-elle alors que nous regagnions les abords de l'hôtel.

- " Je sais ! " approuvais-je platement. Je la regardais s'éloigner sans se retourner, j'avais du mal à savoir si elle m'en voulait ou si elle était désolée pour moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'étais rentré dans la chambre comme un voleur, en catimini. Certain de tomber nez-à-nez avec Bella avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais seul. J'avais senti l'inquiétude et la colère m'envahir alors que j'étais rentré dans la douche.

L'eau chaude m'avait fait du bien, m'avait détendu. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié tous les événements de ces deux derniers jours. Puis j'avais entendu la porte claquer et mon coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

J'avais fermé le robinet, noué une serviette autour de ma taille et était sorti précipitamment de la salle de bain. Bella se tenait juste devant moi, elle sembla surprise par ma présence, où croyait-elle que j'étais ?

- " Bella ! " m'exclamais-je en faisant un pas vers elle. Mais cette dernière recula.

- " Je vais prendre une douche ! " lança-t-elle d'une voix séche en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

- " Attends ! " m'écriais-je en lui bloquant le passage. Je la vis retenir son souffle, son regard se posa sur mon torse, suivant scrupuleusement des yeux une goutte d'eau qui se perdit sous la serviette. Je réalisais alors pleinement que je ne portais presque rien et que je me tenais trop près d'elle pour mon propre bien.

- " Il faut qu'on parle ! " murmurais-je en mettant un peu de distance entre nous. Je vis ses yeux remonter lentement jusqu'à mon visage, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et pendant un bref instant ce fut comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

- " Je n'ai rien à te dire ! " rétorqua t-elle froidement en se retournant.

J'aurais dû la laisser partir, ne pas insister. Tout du moins j'aurais dû réessayer quand j'aurais eu un peu plus d'habits sur moi. Au lieu de cela, je re claquai violemment la porte qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir, me collant par la même occasion contre son dos. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je respirais l'odeur de freesia qui en émanait.

- " Bella... " soupirais-je en posant machinalement mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne chercha pas à reculer, elle resta là contre moi. " Tu me rends fou... " lui avouais-je dans un rire nerveux.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un léger soupir et je sus qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Lentement elle se retourna face à moi, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, plongea son regard dans le mien y faisant passer toutes les émotions, les sentiments que je lui faisais ressentir.

- " Moi je t'aime c'est différent ! murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres que j'avais entrouvert sous la surprise de son aveu. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de s'y enfermer.

**Alors ? Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente de cette partie ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour , pour mettre fin au suspense , oui la personne qui a écoutait la conversation était bien Alice , voila pourquoi dans le post de Jasper , elle vient le retrouver sur la plage et lui demande si il a coucher avec Bella . **

**Et pour répondre a Annetoutsimplement , bien sur que je sais que c'est criminel de vous laissez sur votre faim ! lol **

**J'essaie d'emmener les choses en douceurs , mais les évenements vont se bousculer dans les prochains chapitres ! Je n'en dirais pas plus ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Bella :**

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? " m'interrogea ma mère pour la troisième fois de la soirée. A croire que j'avais vraiment une tête de déterrée.

Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute à moi, si passer la soirée en compagnie de Jasper qui ne cessait de m'épier du coin de l'œil, me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Depuis mon aveu sur mes sentiments un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter.

Il m'avait dit que je le rendais fou, et le sentir si près de moi avait eu à peu près le même effet sur ma petite personne. Je n'avais d'ailleurs été pas loin de lui sauter dessus, mais quelque chose m'avait dérangé, un petit truc, un léger grain de sable mais qui avait grippé toute la machine : il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait !

Le rendre fou était une chose, le rendre amoureux en était une autre. Et je voulais qu'il m'aime de la même façon que moi je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'il me le dise, qu'il ose me l'avouer, qu'il me le chuchote au creux de l'oreille, qu'il me le susurre avant de me voler un baiser.

Bon peut-être que je me laissais aller avec mon imagination débordante, mais le principe était le même.

Je voulais vivre quelque chose avec lui, je voulais une vraie relation. Je voulais m'afficher à son bras, réclamer sa bouche contre la mienne à n'importe quel moment, sans me demander si quelqu'un allait nous voir.

Mais je réalisais que ce n'était pas possible ! Cette fameuse différence d'âge qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance tant que ma pseudo relation avec Jasper ne se déroulait que dans ma tête, était un vrai problème à présent.

J'imaginais la réaction de mon père : il ne s'en remettrait pas. Son amitié avec Jazz serait totalement détruite, notre petit groupe si soudé totalement disloqué. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

Soudain, je ressentis un énorme poids sur mes épaules, comme si je venais de rentrer de plein pieds dans le monde des adultes. Et ma première action en tant que telle serait de clarifier les choses avec Jasper.

Certes, cela allait être la pire chose que je n'avais jamais faite. Surtout en réalisant qu'il m'avait enfin embrassé après tant d'années d'attente, mais c'était mieux, mieux pour tout le monde.

- " Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas ! " tentais-je de la rassurer en sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. " J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que vous me prépariez pour mon anniversaire ? "

Alice s'était réservée la journée de demain en tête-à-tête avec moi. Au programme : manucure, pédicure, épilation, coiffeur, massage... et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Avec Alice, j'en avais pour la journée au bas mot.

Mes parents ayant privatisés une partie de la plage pour la soirée, on ne nous attendait pas à l'hôtel avant au moins 18h. Le temps pour moi d'enfiler la robe rouge que j'avais acheté pour l'événement.

- " Hors de question ! Tu ne sauras rien ! " s'écria mon père en fusillant du regard ma mère. " Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit !"

- " Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, je sais garder un secret ! " s'offusqua-t-elle alors que nous éclations tous de rire.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue. Jasper m'avait enfin quittée du regard, pour se concentrer sur un point lointain à l'horizon. Il avait la mine sombre et le regard vague. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour lui. Il attendait tellement de ses vacances, et à cause de moi elles étaient gâchées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sirotais tranquillement mon cappuccino, plongée dans mes pensées, quand ma mère vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Rien qu'à la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire.

- " Bells ! "

- " Hum ? "

- " Si il y avait quelque chose, tu me le dirais ? " me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant. Étais-je si obnubilée par Jasper que j'en oubliais les gens qui m'entouraient.

- " Bien sur que oui ! " acquiesçais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. " Je te jure que tout va très bien, je suis en pleine forme et je n'ai qu'une hâte : découvrir tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez achetés..."

Elle sembla convaincue par le piètre mensonge que je venais de lui servir, car je la vis se détendre et me sourire. Apparemment j'étais plutôt douée.

- " Tu devras attendre demain ! je n'ai pas envie que ton père me fasse la tête pendant toutes les vacances, parce que j'aurais eu le malheur de vendre la mèche... "

- " Tu ne voudrais pas mettre à mal sa bonne humeur... " la taquinais-je sur l'après-midi coquin qu'elle avait passé.

- " Exactement ! " s'exclama-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Nous restâmes un long moment côte-à-côte à profiter de l'embrun de la mer. Le balancement de la nacelle avait quelque chose de reposant, et je commençais lentement à m'assoupir, quand le cri d'Alice me sortit de ma torpeur.

- " Edward, je te jure que si tu oses me balancer à l'eau, tu es bon pour dormir sur le canapé pendant tout le reste du séjour... "

La menace eut apparemment beaucoup d'effet sur ce dernier qui se dépêcha de la reposer, sous le rire tonitruant de mon père qui, passant derrière Alice, la saisit à bras le corps et la balança à l'eau sans vergogne.

- " Emmett Cullen, je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! " grogna-t-elle en sortant de l'eau, dégoulinante. Du sable un peu partout sur sa jupe en lin kaki et son top beige, les cheveux en pétard et son maquillage pas si waterproof que ça. Une vision tellement incroyable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, suivie de près par tout le monde.

Il fallut bien toute la persuasion et l'amour d'Edward pour la calmer, qui lui proposa d'aller dans leur chambre se changer, ce qu'elle approuva dans un autre grognement.

- " Moi aussi je monte ! " m'exclamais-je en me relevant. Massant un muscle douloureux dans mon épaule.

- " Quoi, déjà ? " A nouveau ma mère me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, inquiète.

- " Avec la journée qui m'attend demain, j'ai intérêt à prendre des forces..." lui fis-je remarquer. " En espérant qu'elle t'aura pardonné ton coup de folie, ou vous pourrez dire adieu à votre fille : elle m'aura noyée sous les vêtements ou empoissonnée avec la laque à cheveux..." taquinais-je mon père en l'embrassant.

- " Bonne nuit Jazz ! " murmurais-je mal-à-l'aise en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Hors de question de lui faire la tête devant mes parents, ma mère était suffisamment inquiète comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Bonne nuit ! " répondit-il en inhalant profondément l'odeur de mon parfum. Geste qui passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux de mes parents, mais malheureusement pas aux miens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je venais juste d'enfiler mon vieux débardeur blanc et mon short noir, quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Jasper venait apparemment de rentrer. Mon souffle resta bloqué dans le fond de ma gorge j'attendais, sans bouger, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre signe, mais rien.

J'entendis le parquet craquer sous ses pas, je le devinai posant ses clés sur le guéridon, détacher les boutons de sa chemise un à un, virer d'un geste du pied ses sandales et détacher sa ceinture et le premier bouton de son pantalon. Rien que l'idée alluma une douce chaleur au creux de mon estomac.

Je mourrais d'envie d'ouvrir la porte, pour vérifier mes dires. Me délecter de la vue de son corps, de son torse finement musclé, de ses mains que je savais habiles et chaudes. Sa bouche que je savais charnue, de ses yeux que le désir faisait s'éclaircir.

D'un geste de la tête, je chassais ces pensées de ma mémoire, je devais cesser de penser à lui, à ce que l'on avait fait, à ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse. J'échappai un grognement plaintif devant le peu de coopération de mon cerveau.

Un léger coup à la porte me fit brusquement sursauter. A nouveau mon souffle se coupa et j'attendis, anxieuse. Un instant je crus qu'il allait rentrer il aurait pu, je n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé. Une partie de moi lui hurlait de le faire, tandis que l'autre ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- " Entre ! " m'exclamais-je en le regrettant aussitôt. Je n'avais décidément aucune volonté quand il s'agissait de lui.

Il hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se tenait debout sur le seuil de ma chambre, n'osant rentrer dans mon antre, mon endroit à moi.

- " Que veux-tu ? " lui demandais-je d'une voix que je voulus sèche.

Le silence fut ma seule réponse, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Jetant un vague regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf moi.

- " Je n'aurais pas dû... " maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe en repartant aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.

L'espace d'un instant je regarda la porte , certaine d'avoir rêver . La conversation avait était si brève , qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être irréel . Mais je savais qu'il avait était la , je savais ce qu'il ressentait , car je ressentais la même chose . Ce besoin , cette envie .

Mais je n'aurais jamais cru être la plus forte a ce petit jeu la , je pensais qu'il ferait tout pour me repousser , je pensais que cela serais moi qui le supplierait , mais au lieu de cela c'était l'inverse qui se produisait , et je ne savais pas si j'aurais suffisamment de force pour le repousser .

- " Jazz ?!" l'appelais je en rouvrant la porte , presque timidement .

Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre , le même regard sur le visage que tout a l'heure , cette même douleur et cette même inquiétude dans les traits .

- " je suis désolé ! " murmura t-il sans se retourner . " Je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans ta chambre . Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend , en ce moment je fais beaucoup de chose étrange et déplacé ..."

- " Regarde moi ... " lui demandais je en posant ma main sur son épaule . Je voulais voir son regard pour y lire la moindre de ses pensées . " Sil te plait ! " le suppliais je alors qu'il tentait de me repousser .

Son regard se posa enfin sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer devant son intensité , il me dévorait littéralement des yeux .

- " j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! " balbutia t-il . " Je sais que c'est pas bien , que je ne devrais pas avoir de tel pensées , mais c'est plus fort que moi ..."

Son aveu me chamboula toute entière , il semblait tellement désempares , tellement malheureux que je m'en voulu encore plus . Tout ça c'était ma faute , c'est moi qui lui avais sauter dessus , moi qui l'avais pousser dans ses retranchements , je n'avais pas réfléchi , laissant mon envie de lui prendre le contrôle .

- " Moi ça fait quatre ans que je vis avec cette envie ..." lui avouais je . " Mais aujourd'hui je viens de me rendre compte ... qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous ... "

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de dire , je n'en pensais pas un mot , bien au contraire . Cela aurait était si facile de l'embrasser , de lui demander de me faire l'amour , la , maintenant , tout de suite . Mais je repensa a mes parents a notre petit groupe si soudée , alors je recula jusqu'a la porte de ma chambre sans le quitter des yeux .

- " Je suis désolée ... "murmurais je avant de refermer la porte a clés .

**On ne tue pas l'auteur , sinon il n'y aura jamais de suite ! lol **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour , dernier jour pour moi avec accès a un ordinateur , donc j'en profite ! **

**Je tenais avant tout a vous remerciez pour tout vos messages qui me font toujours énormément plaisir , mais également répondre a Guest ! **

**OUI j'ai une bèta ! Une super beta même ! Qui prend sur son temps pour corriger mes textes . Et oui je me suis rendu compte ( après avoir relu deux fois mon post ) , qu'effectivement il y a quelques fautes . Mais cela est totalement ma faute ! J'aère mon post au maximum et il m'arrive de couper des mots ou des phrases et de devoir les récrire ( et oui je suis nul en orthographe ! )**

**Mais de la franchement , à dire que cela te donne envie d'arrêter de me lire . Je n'ai q'une chose a répondre : Passe ton chemin ! **

**Tu peux avoir le meilleur béta au monde , être la meilleure en orthographe , grammaire , ponctuation . Il restera toujours une ou deux fautes . Ce n'est pas dramatique . **

**Je suis une très grande fan de ce site et je lis énormément d'histoires et je peux te dire que certains textes en sont bourrées , ainsi que des constructions de phrase hasardeuse , qui je te l'accorde ne donne pas envie de lire la suite . Heureusement pour moi je ne pense pas faire partie de ceux la !**

**Et pour en revenir a mon histoire , tu trouves quels manques d'actions : désolée mais je ne suis pas en train d'écrire un James Bond , les textes sur les films d'actions , ce n'est pas ici . Dans mon texte Bella est mineur ! donc oui les choses vont lentement , progressivement !**

**Tu parles également de l'approfondissement des sentiments des protagonistes . Veut tu parler des personnages principaux ? car la je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire de plus , en approfondissement étant donner que j'écris de leurs points de vues , donc de leurs sentiments , de leurs émotions .**

**Si c'est par rapport aux autres personnages , même si ils sont moins présent , j'essaie de ne pas les laisser de côté et je pensais y être arriver , maintenant j'ai un doute !**

**Les textes sont courts : entre 1200 et 2500 mots par post , je pense être dans la moyenne , et comme tu me la fais si gentiment remarquer , je poste assez rapidement , donc pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre deux .**

**Et pour ce qui est de ta dernière réflexion sur justement mon temps entre chaque post , je ne vois pas trop le rapport . Je post quand je peux et la actuellement je suis en train de prendre sur mon temps de travail pour vous offrir la suite ( je n'ai plus d'ordi !) .**

**Donc voila , désolée si j'ai pu me montrer sèche ou si mes fautes sur ce brève texte on gênée quelqu'un ( oh cas ou le texte c'est moi , pas ma beta ! )**

**Pour ceux qu'y sont toujours intéressés , voici la suite .**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jasper **: Le lendemain matin :

J'avais très mal dormi, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit une bonne partie de la nuit. Ma conversation avec Bella revenant sans cesse me hanter.

Je l'avais presque suppliée de me laisser l'embrasser ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait une telle chose, où étaient donc passées toutes mes bonnes intentions ? Je lui avais dit que l'on devait garder nos distances et c'était moi qui la suppliais, qui quémandais.

Elle m'avait repoussé et je m'étais senti perdre pieds, la douleur avait vrillé ma poitrine si intensément que l'espace d'un instant j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Je m'étais écroulé sur mon lit, tout habillé. Je n'avais même plus la force de me dévêtir. Je voulais juste ne plus rien ressentir, oublier jusqu'à ces derniers jours, tout recommencer mais différemment : sans elle qui hanterait la moindre de mes pensées, sans le souvenir de notre baiser, sans le besoin d'en vouloir plus.

Je l'avais entendue se lever et se préparer. Aujourd'hui il était prévu qu'elle passe la journée avec Alice, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cette dernière en profiterait pour discuter avec elle. La connaissant, il était certain que oui. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, sans doute lui demanderait-elle de se tenir éloignée de moi. Peut-être jouerait-elle la carte de la famille, de notre amitié.

Sans savoir que Bella n'avait pas besoin de ses précieux conseils : elle avait d'elle-même analysé la situation, mieux que moi en tout cas. Elle avait même tiré les conclusions qu'il fallait.

Je devais me tenir éloigné d'elle, je devais cesser de détailler le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses gestes. Je devais cesser d'espérer. Je n'étais plus un gamin, j'étais un homme, un homme de 34 ans. Et je devais agir comme tel.

La porte communicante de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. Bella se tenait debout devant mon lit, elle avait enfilé une adorable petite robe verte, laissant ses longs cheveux libres de toute attache. Elle me détailla un instant, sans doute surprise de me voir tout habillé.

- " Bonjour ! " croassais-je péniblement, la voix cassée, en me redressant. J'avais la tête qui tournait et l'horrible impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, alors que je n'avais rien bu.

- " Bonjour ! " répéta-t-elle à son tour par automatisme. Elle semblait terriblement mal-à-l'aise, et les cernes sous ses yeux attestaient que sa nuit avait sans doute été aussi courte que la mienne.

Je passai une main dans ma tignasse qui n'avait jamais été autant indisciplinée. Je surpris son regard suivre le mouvement de mes mains dans mes cheveux : elle semblait hypnotisée et je n'osai rien dire qui aurait pu gâcher cet instant.

- " Je vais... descendre... le petit déjeuner... " balbutia-t-elle en reculant lentement vers la porte de la chambre.

J'acquiesçais d'un vague hochement de tête, pleinement conscient que je devais user de toute la persuasion possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre, d'un pervers, qui pensait davantage avec ce qu'il avait entre les jambes plutôt qu'avec ce qui lui servait de cerveau. Et ça me rendait dingue, elle me rendait dingue.

Je restais planté là, les bras ballants encore un long moment après son départ. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, ni à réfléchir correctement quand elle se tenait si près de moi.

D'un geste malhabile, je piochai des habits propres dans ma valise et partis sous la douche me vider la tête, ou tout du moins j'essayais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

C'est d'un pas fébrile que je me dirigeais vers notre petite table, la meilleure de tout l'hôtel. On pouvait à volonté déjeuner ou dîner les pieds dans le sable, la mer turquoise à quelques mètres de nous. La vue était d'ailleurs digne d'une carte postale.

L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait et me concentrai sur la vue, les odeurs, et je sentis un immense soulagement m'envahir. J'étais en Nouvelle-Zélande, en vacances, il faisait beau et chaud. Et cela me suffit, j'étais heureux !

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un rire cristallin résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles, et la frustration et l'envie m'envahirent à nouveau.

- " Alors la marmotte, on dirait que la nuit a été longue, aurais-tu rencontré une jeune et jolie naïade pour finir la soirée ? " me questionna Emmett d'un sourire taquin.

Exact, tu as tout compris, elle est jeune, elle est jolie et en prime c'est ta fille ! Toujours content pour moi ?

- " Mal dormi ! " grognais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Alice qui me fixait du coin de l'œil. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

- " J'espère que tu ne penses pas à ton boulot, tu es en vacances Jazz, reposes-toi, profites-en... dragues, sors, envoies-toi en l'air..." me suggéra-t-il.

La dernière proposition faillit me faire rendre la gorgée de café que je venais tout juste d'avaler. Alice me tapa dans le dos, d'un air compatissant. Bella, quant à elle, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée, grignotant attentivement un croissant beurre.

- " Et si on laissait Jazz et sa vie sexuelle tranquilles ! " proposa Alice. " Et qu'on parlait de notre programme entre filles ? "

Le regard de Bella se voila d'une légère inquiétude. Pour ma part j'étais plutôt soulagé que l'on change de sujet. Sexe et Bella dans la même phrase avait tendance à m'envoyer des images pas vraiment catholiques devant les yeux.

- " On a rendez-vous à 10h30 avec Antoine, c'est un super coiffeur qui va te tresser les cheveux pour qu'ils soient gaufrés juste ce qu'il faut pour la soirée. Ensuite esthéticienne à 12h : épilation, masque pour le visage, bien évidement pédicure, manucure. A 14h on ira chez Spears, c'est une petite boutique qui fait de super massages, histoire que tu sois totalement détendue. Vers 16h30 on ira chez Vera, elle est hyper douée, elle te fera un maquillage d'enfer ! Oh, et puis à 17h30 retour chez Antoine pour défaire tes nattes... et retour à l'hôtel juste à temps pour que tu enfiles ta tenue " Alice débita le programme de la journée à une vitesse effarante, que j'eus soudain de la peine pour Bella, sachant à quel point elle détestait tout ça.

- " La vie sexuelle de Jasper me paraissait bien plus intéressante ! " s'exclama-t-elle visiblement involontairement, car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Mais trop tard, tout le monde l'avait entendue, et moi, et bien, j'avais décoré le chemisier de Rosalie d'une jolie tache de café. Ce qui eut au moins l'effet de déclencher un rire général.

- " Désolée..." murmura Bella à mon attention, mordillant à nouveau cette foutue lèvre, bien trop attirante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- " Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un peu de jet-ski, j'ai quartier libre vu qu'Alice n'est pas là ? " me proposa Edward en finissant son café, alors que cette dernière et Bella venaient juste de partir.

Il me suppliait presque du regard. Il est vrai que depuis notre arrivée ce dernier n'avait pas énormément profité, passant tout son temps avec Alice et exauçant la moindre de ses volontés.

Bon j'exagérais sans doute peut-être un peu, cela ne devait pas tellement lui poser de problèmes vu qu'il était encore marié avec elle. Et qu'il semblait en être aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

- " Pourquoi pas ! " approuvais-je, ravi de pouvoir me changer les idées.

- " Ne tardez pas trop non plus, on aura besoin de coups de main pour préparer la soirée ! " s'exclama Rose alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir.

- " Tu peux compter sur nous ! " acquiesçais-je. " On ne t'a jamais fait faux bond !"

- " Si, une fois il y a deux ans, et encore il y a six mois... oh ! et il y a un mois..." énuméra-t-elle sur les doigts de la main.

- " C'étaient des urgences médicales ! " ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

- " M'en fous ! Je vous veux tous les deux ici à 16h ! " s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

- " Bien mon général ! A vos ordres, mon général ! " approuvais-je d'un salut militaire.

- " Très drôle ! " bouda-t-elle alors qu'Emmett se tenait les côtes et qu'Edward se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- " Arrête de te faire du souci, on sera là ! " la rassurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de m'éloigner avec Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

**Je suis décidément impardonnable . J'essaye de poster régulièrement mai en ce moment avec la reprise d'un nouveau travail je fais pas mal d'heures . Même ma bêta s'inquiétait de mon absence ! Lol Je vais donc c'est promis essayé de me faire plus présente . **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Bella : **

Le voyage en voiture avait été une torture, j'aurais nettement préféré me casser la cheville plutôt que de subir l'interminable journée qui m'attendait. Certes, Alice était adorable, mais nous n'avions pas du tout la même façon de penser. Elle adorait tout ce qui était mode, shopping

Elle pouvait passer la journée à essayer des vêtements sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Il lui était même arrivé en période de solde de passer la nuit devant une boutique de fringues.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas du tout mon cas ! Certes, je ne m'habillais pas chez Emaüs, mes habits étaient à la mode et j'avais même poussé le vice à me maquiller légèrement, une touche de gloss et un trait de crayon sous les yeux.

Rien de bien compliqué, mais cela me suffisait amplement. Passer deux heures à choisir une teinte de rouge à lèvres, très peu pour moi

- " Déstresse un peu Bella, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ, on dirait que je t'emmène à l'abattoir... " me fit-elle remarquer en me fourran son coude dans les côtes

- " Aie ! " grognais-je. " Tu sais bien que les boutiques et moi, çafait deux ! Alors toute une journée..."

- " Je te promets que tu ne verras pas le temps passer... " s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

- " Si tu le dis... " soupirais-je, vaincue

A peine étions-nous rentrées dans la boutique sobrement appelée « Le Chic c'est Choc », qu'un type plutôt grand, le teint mat et de beaux yeux verts s'était approché de nous.

- " Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! " s'exclama-t-il en nous baisant toutes les deux le dessus de la main. Je le regardais faire, vaguement amusée. " Vous aviez un rendez-vous?"

Je priais que non, mais apparemment Alice avait tout prévu.

- " Oui, au nom de Cullen..." lui répondit-elle visiblement conquise

- " Exact ! " approuva le fameux Antoine en nous guidant vers un petit salon privé. " Coupe, couleur, extension... "

- " Juste des tresses..." rétorqua-t-elle en déposant sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise. " Mon amie fête son anniversaire ce soir, il faudrait que ses cheveux aient un côté sauvage et bouclé. Vous croyez que vous saurez faire ? " demanda-t-elle en passant la main dans ma tignasse indisciplinée

. - " Antoine sait tout faire ma chérie ! " s'exclama-t-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Légèrement intimidée et vaguement inquiète, je passais l'heure qui suivit à me ronger les ongles, ce qui, je sais, est une très mauvaise habitude. J'avais hâte que cela se termine : ce type était peut-être doué, mais en attendant il avait du m'arracher la moitié de mes cheveux et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il en reste assez pour cacher les trous.

- " Fini ! " approuva-t-il au bout d'une autre demi-heure de torture.

- " Formidable ! " s'exclama Alice folle de joie.

Pour ma part, j'avais un mal de chien et je ne trouvais pas le résultat si génial que ça. J'allais crier au scandale quand cette dernière m'entraîna à sa suite, plus rapidement qu'il ne faut pour le dire ( ou pour l'écrire ! )

- " On n'a pas payé ! " ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, même si je n'avais pas envie de débourser le moindre centime pour ça !

- " Pas la peine, on y retourne ce soir pour tout te retirer..." me répondit-elle en m'entraînant au pas de course. " Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard chez l'esthéticienne..."

Je retins un grognement de dépit quand le souffle court, nous arrivâmes finalement à 12h02 chez « Le poil se fait la malle ».

Une grande rousse nous accueillit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- " Bonjour ! " Le ton était jovial et plein d'entrain, celui d'Alice également, moi par contre j'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de se faire la malle.

Cette fameuse rouquine, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, pas plus tard qu'hier matin dans le lit de Jasper.

- " Bella, Bella ! " La voix d'Alice sembla venir de très loin, elle me jeta un regard inquiet. Je devais avoir l'air débile à rester là, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Mais bon sang ce que j'avais mal, une douleur sournoise et intense. Cette pouffiasse avait couché avec Jasper, mon Jasper ! Elle l'avait embrassé, touché, caressé.

- " Oui..." balbutiais-je en tentant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait. " Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs..."

- " Tu es sure que ça va ? " me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- " Oui ! " la rassurais-je. La fameuse Victoria - son prénom était écrit sur la broche accrochée à sa poitrine - continuait de me fixer avec son air niais et son sourire de façade.

- " Je suis désolée, il faut que je sorte..." balbutiais-je en quittant le magasin sans me retourner. Il était hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette boutique, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : pleurer, pleurer sur mon triste sort et mon amour pour Jasper. Pourquoi, alors que j'essayais d'oublier tout me rappelait à lui.

- " Bella, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi ? " Alice m'avait rattrapée, nouant son bras avec le mien .

Nous marchions du même pas, sans but.

- " Je sais..." murmurais-je en retenant avec difficulté une irrésistible envie de pleurer. " C'est juste... je ne sais pas par où commencer..."

- " Et si tu me parlais de ce qui s'est passé dans le magasin pour que tu en partes si vite ! " me proposa-t-elle simplement. " Tu la connais cette fille ? "

- " On peut dire ça comme ça ! " maugréais-je en soupirant de lassitude. " Jazz a couché avec le soir où on a été à la boite de nuit..."

- " Oh ! " s'exclama-t-elle. Juste « Oh ! » et rien d'autre, rien : pas de remarque, ni de question. Cela lui ressemblait si peu que cela m'alarma. Je lui jetai un vague regard inquiet, avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise, hésitante.

- " Alice ? " son prénom sonna comme une question muette, elle savait quelque chose, et soudain j'eus la trouille de savoir quoi.

- " Il y a une autre boutique un peu plus loin dans cette rue, on pourrait y aller ? " me proposa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Mais je n'étais pas folle tout de même.

- " Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? " la questionnais-je, cessant de marcher.

- " Mais rien ! " rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. " Tout va très bien ! "

- " Ouais, à d'autres..." grognais-je devant l'énormité de son mensonge.

-" Dis-moi tout ou je rentre à l'hôtel ! "

Elle sembla réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je ne renoncerais pas, je pouvais me montrer aussi butée qu'elle quand je voulais. Et là je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me cachait.

- " Il se pourrait... " commença-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement le coin de sa lèvre inférieure.

-" Il se pourrait que j'ai entendu une conversation que je n'étais pas censée entendre..."

- " Quel genre de conversation ? " lui demandais-je en sentant mes mains devenir moites. J'avais soudain un terrible pressentiment.

- " Hier Edward a voulu aller faire une randonnée organisée par un guide de l'hôtel. J'étais fatiguée alors je suis restée dans notre chambre... à un moment donné, j'ai voulu aller sur la plage, j'ai nagé et puis..."

Son monologue semblait interminable, je m'accrochais à chaque mot espérant qu'elle mettrait fin au suspense rapidement. Mais non.

- " Abrège ! " soupirais-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais j'étais sur des charbons ardents, prête à exploser à tout instant.

- " Jetaientendueavoueratesamisquetuavaisdessentiments pourjasper..." débita-t-elle trop rapidement pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit.

- " Quoi ?! " m'exclamais-je perplexe.

" Je t'ai entendue avouer à tes amis que tu avais des sentiments pour Jasper..." répéta-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux baissés sur le bitume du trottoir.

- " Oh ! " murmurais-je à mon tour, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. J'aurais pu tenter de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que rien n'était vrai. Mais j'étais lasse, extrêmement lasse et je n'avais plus assez de force pour trouver quelque excuse que ce soit.- " Oh ! " répétais-je en faisant deux pas en arrière.

Ôtant son bras de sur le mien.

-" Bella..." commença-t-elle, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de placer le moindre mot.

- " On devrait aller voir cet institut, ce n'est pas dit qu'il nous prenne sans rendez-vous..." débitais-je en accélérant le pas.

- " Bella... " répéta-t-elle, mais à nouveau je l'empêchai d'aller plus loin.

- " Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, on pourrait juste profiter de cette journée entre filles, passer un bon moment..." j'avais la voix cassée de retenir mes larmes, mais je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant elle.

- " Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on en parle ! " murmura-t-elle en me regardant d'un air désolé.

- " Pourquoi faire ? " rétorquais-je. " Il ne s'est rien passé, il ne se passera jamais rien, point final, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire... "

- " Vous vous êtes embrassés..."

Un instant, je la fixai comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? La plage était déserte, personne ne nous avait vus. J'en étais certaine. A moins que...

- " C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? " m'écriais-je interdite qu'il ait osé révéler notre secret à qui que ce soit. Elle hocha la tête d'un vague signe, elle osait à peine me regarder

Elle dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui avait dit d'autre ? Jusqu'où était-il allé avec les confidences ?

- " Et si on remplaçait l'esthéticienne par un cappuccino ? " proposa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

J'hésitai à accepter, je n'avais pas envie de discuter de Jasper. Il m'était déjà assez difficile de l'oublier, d'oublier que chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait il me manquait davantage. A quoi cela aurait-il servi qu'elle le sache ? J'avais retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et je n'avais trouvé aucune solution.

- " Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! " lui fis-je remarquer.

- " Elle est excellente, au contraire ! " rétorqua-t-elle en me tirant vers un petit café local. " Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, et rien de tel qu'un bon cappuccino pour accompagner le récit d'une peine de cœur... "

Une peine de cœur ? C'était bien pire que ça : j'avais l'impression que l'on me l'avait littéralement arraché, mon cœur. Chaque battement était comme une déchirure.

- " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! " dit-elle en s'asseyant à une petite table à l'écart des quelques habitués.

- " On dirait ma mère... " rétorquais-je en lui souriant

- " Elle a raison ! " approuva-t-elle en serrant mes mains contre les siennes. J'avais les doigts gelés et la désagréable impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir la moindre chaleur. " Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi... "

- " J'ai bien peur qu'une bonne conversation ne suffise pas à me faire me sentir mieux..." soupirais-je.

- " Sans doute ! " acquiesça-t-elle. " Mais cela sera déjà un début... "

- " Je l'aime Alice... " murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur nos deux mains entrelacées. " Je l'aime depuis presque 4 ans ! Ce n'est ni une amourette d'adolescente, ni un léger coup de cœur qui va s'effacer comme par enchantement. Quand on s'est embrassé sur la plage, c'était... magique ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avec personne. Et maintenant de devoir garder mes distances, c'est une douleur atroce de chaque instant..."

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue, mais je ne pris pas la peine de l'essuyer. J'avais besoin de ça, besoin de me libérer de cette tension perpétuelle. Le silence d'Alice me mettait mal-à-l'aise, j'avais besoin qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- " Alors je croyais que tu aurais quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, rien, même pas une mono-syllabe ?! " m'écriais-je irritée.

- " J'ai parlé avec Jasper... Lui aussi quand il parle de toi... il a... cette intensité dans la voix, cette lueur dans les yeux... " balbutia-t-elle en butant sur les mots. " Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas qu'une amourette

- " Bonjour Mesdames, que désirez-vous ? " nous demanda le serveur, en arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- " Deux cappuccinos ! " commandais-je sans même lui accorder le moindre regard, je continuais à fixer Alice, certaine d'avoir mal compris ?

- " Je n'ai pas de solution miracle Bella ..." s'exclama Alice en laissant échapper un soupir de résignation . " Je ne sais pas ou tout cela va vous menez .."

- " En gros tu en es arrivés a la même conclusion que moi ! " lui fis je remarquer . " Pourquoi crois tu que j'essaie de garder mes distances avec lui ? Rien que l'idée que mon père l'apprenne me rend malade ... Je n'ai aucune envie de briser notre amitié ... "

- " Il faudra pourtant bien que tu lui en parles ! "

- " Pour quoi faire ? " lui demandais je perplexe . " je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher ! si je lui parle il va tuer Jazz , il ... comment pourrais t-il accepter que sa fille sois amoureuse de son meilleur ami de 16 ans de plus qu'elle ? c'est impossible ..."

- " Alors c'est tout ? Tu arrêtes la ? " m'interrogea t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café .

Je la regarda surprise par sa question , que voulait-elle que je fasse ? Il n'y avais aucune solution , j'avais 18 ans , dans quelques heures , mais bon on va pas chipoter et lui 34 ans . Même si a ce soir minuit nous ne risquions plus rien au yeux de la loi , il n'en était rien pour ma famille . Comment pourrait-il accepter notre amour ?

- " J'avais prévu de lui demander de m'épouser a la petite fête de ce soir ! " répliquais je acide .

- " Avant de parler mariage , tu pourrais peut-être en parler a tes parents! " proposa t-elle d'un air amusé .

Comme si la situation avait quelque chose de comique .

- " J'ai peur ! " lui avouais je en baissant les yeux sur mon café que je n'avais même pas toucher .

- " Je sais ! " approuva t-elle . " Franchement a ta place j'en menerais pas large non plus ! "

Je la regarda s'esclaffer , comme une gamine . Et une chose soudain me sauta au yeux .

- " Toi ça n'a pas l'air de te poser de probléme ! Pourquoi ? " lui demandais je curieuse .

Elle hésita un instant , fixant un point au loin , avant de reposer son regard sur moi .

- " C'est une histoire qui remonte a une dizaine d'année ... " commença t-elle . " J'étais en train de finir mes études de mode . Je sortais officiellement avec Edward depuis 1 an ... j'étais heureuse , j'étais amoureuse et j'allais décrocher mon diplôme dans quelques jours . J'étais en train de préparer mon dernier examen quand je les rencontré pour la première fois . Il s'appelait James , il était beau comme un dieu , blond au yeux bleu . Il avait 40 ans . Et c'étais mon examinateur

Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas , elle semblait plongée dans de lointain souvenir . Des souvenirs dont je ne savais rien .

- " Je suis tombée sous le charme a l'instant ou je les vus , le coup de foudre , le vrai qui balaie tout sur son passage ... et il m'aimait aussi ! C'était intense , merveilleux , j'étais heureuse , tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ... " continua t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix .

- " Qu'est-ce qui c'est passais ? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander .

- " J'ai écouter les bons conseils de gens attentionnées , j'ai eu peur du scandale , du quand dira t-on , de la réaction de mes parents ... j'ai refuser d'écouter mon coeur ... j'ai fais ce que l'on attendait de moi et non ce que je voulais vraiment ..." me répondit-elle simplement .

- " Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant ? " Ce dernier avait du être anéantis , même moi j'avais du mal a concevoir qu'Alice ai pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui . Ils semblaient si parfait , si amoureux .

- " Sans doute ! " avoua t-elle . " Je ne lui en ai jamais parlais , mais il y a eu des rumeurs ..."

- " Vous n'en avez jamais discutais ? " la questionnais je avide d'en savoir plus .

- " A quoi cela aurais servi , il ai partis deux jours aprés notre rupture et je ne les plus jamais revu ..." répondit-elle . " Avouer officiellement ma faute , aurais sans doute détruit notre couple et malgré tout j'aimais encore Edward .

- " Et maintenant ? " ne pus je m'empêchais de lui demander d'une voix incertaine .

- " Il ne ce passe pas un jour sans que je me demande ce que serais ma vie , si j'avais suivi mon cœur ... " murmura t-elle les yeux voiles de larme .

- " Tu l'aimes encore ! " balbutiais je légèrement choquer par son aveu .

- " Comme au premier jour ! " répliqua t-elle . " Mais j'ai fais un choix il y a 10 ans , j'ai choisi la sécurité , j'ai choisi Edward ... "

- " Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! " m'offusquais je

- " Bien sur que si ! " s'exclama t-elle . " Mais j'aime également James ..."

Je dévisagea Alice un long moment , comme si après toute ces années a la côtoyait je la découvrait pour la première fois . Tout ce qui avais un sens pour moi , venait de brutalement s'écrouler .

Puis je réalisa que je n'avais pas envie de faire la même bêtise qu'elle . Vivre toute sa vie dans les regrets , ce n'est pas vraiment vivre . Et moi je voulais vivre pleinement , être heureuse sans aucun regret , aucun remord .

- " Je parlerais a mon pére ! " déclarais je d'un ton décidé . Peut importes les cris , les menaces ou les larmes . Je me battrais pour mon amour pour Jasper

Tant pis si je devais faire éclater ma petite vie si parfaite , je ne céderais pas mon bonheur pour la normalité .

Alice me regarda et je pus voir au fond de ses yeux une intense fierté ! Elle me souris et murmura un vague " Merci " , qui me réchauffa le cœur .


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir , merci a vous tous pour vos messages ! La suite est du point de vue de Jasper avec une petite partie avec Edward , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et malgrés ma béta qui m'a bien rassurer , je veux avoir votre point de vue !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je fixais un point à l'horizon , perdu dans mes pensées, pendant qu'Edward s'amusait comme un fou. Déjà deux heures qu'il était sur ce jet et il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'en descendre. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux qui brillaient. On aurait dit un gosse le jour de Noël. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Pour ma part, après avoir visité l'endroit avec mon jet, j'étais parti m'asseoir sur la jetée, me laissant aller à la méditation. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je prenne une décision.

J'étais à un tournant de ma vie et il était vital que je ne me trompe pas. Il fallait que je fasse les choses correctement, et pour cela je devais m'éloigner de Bella.

Elle représentait la tentation, ma tentation, et je savais que si elle restait près de moi, je n'y résisterais pas, je succomberai.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille en était le parfait exemple. Le désir qu'elle m'inspirait avait failli avoir raison de moi. Et cela ne devait plus se reproduire.

- "Hey Jazz, à quoi tu penses ? " Edward avait arrêté son jet à côté du ponton. Il mit pied à terre et vint me rejoindre.

-"Rien de particulier " mentis-je.

J'aimais beaucoup Edward, il était un de mes meilleurs amis, mais je ne me voyais pas lui parler de ce qui m'arrivait. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait. Serait-il choqué ou essayerait-il de comprendre ?

Les choses avaient été faciles avec Alice, elle n'avait rien dit de particulier, elle ne m'avait pas jugé. Elle avait juste été là et cela m'avait fait du bien.

- " À d'autres ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine depuis qu'on est arrivé ici... Tu sais que tu peux te confier si tu veux... " Je le fixais un instant, sidéré devant autant de clairvoyance. Je ne pensais pas être aussi transparent.

-"Il y a peut-être un truc !" Avouais-je à demi-mots en continuant à fixer l'horizon. "Mais je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée que j'en parle. "

-"Tu fais comme tu veux "répondit-il en se redressant. " Et si on allait manger un petit quelque chose pour se changer les idées ?"

-" Excellente idée !" Approuvais-je en le suivant.

J'étais heureux qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, je ne voulais surtout pas le blesser. Mais exprimer à voix haute ce que je ressentais pour Bella, ce serait rendre les choses réelles, concrètes. Et c'était une chose impossible. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Savoir qu'Alice était au courant me rendait déjà assez malade comme ça.

-"Encore perdu dans tes pensées ! " me taquina Edward alors que nous arrivions devant un petit restaurant de plage. Je commandais un verre de vin blanc et une paella aux fruits de mer, éludant délibérément sa remarque.

-" Dis-moi au moins comment elle s'appelle ?" Insista-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

-" Comment ça ?" M'exclamais-je les yeux ronds . Savait-il quelque chose ? Ou était-il à ce point perspicace ?

-"Il n'y a bien qu'une fille pour nous retourner la tête à ce point." Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Sans doute avait-il raison, en général j'étais plutôt un type censé, j'avais les pieds sur terre et je savais prendre des décisions importantes sans tergiverser. Mais là j'étais incapable de decider quoi que ce soit. Oh bien sur, je savais ce que je devais faire, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

J'avais l'impression que cette histoire allait plus loin qu'une simple différence d'âge. Avec elle, j'étais bien tout simplement. Et cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant.J'aurais pu gérer une simple attirance. Mais pas ça, pas ce bien-être que sa présence me procurait.

- " Avec elle je suis bien ! " Murmurais-je.

- " Alors fonce ! " Approuva Edward en commençant à manger. Fonçer ? Mais pour aller où ? Cette histoire allait me mener à ma perte, j'allais tout perdre.

- " C'est impossible ! " Lui avouais-je dans un soupir las.

- " Pourquoi ça ? Elle te rend heureux, tu l'aimes... je ne vois pas où est le problème. "

Dit ainsi, cela avait l'air tellement simple, alors qu'au final rien ne l'était.

- " C'est Bella..."

J'avais regretté mon aveu, les mots à peine sortis de ma bouche. Pourquoi les lui avais-je dit ? Je maudissais ma faiblesse. L'espace d'une seconde, le visage d'Edward garda le même aspect neutre avant de brusquement réaliser et palir.

- " Bella ? Comme notre Bella ? La même qu'on a vu grandir..."

La claque, quoi que prévisible, était d'une incroyable violence.

-" Elle va avoir 18 ans ce soir je te rappelle..." ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, même si je savais que sa réaction était justifiée.

- " Ce n'est pas une raison ! " rétorqua-t-il dans une grimace de dégout qui ne fit qu'ajouter à mon malaise.

- " Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, tu ne crois pas que je ne me triture pas assez le cerveau pour comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Tu crois peut-être que c'était ce que je voulais. "

J'avais haussé le ton sans le vouloir.

Edward avait entièrement raison et sans doute que dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été de son avis. Mais là, il s'agissait de moi, de moi et de Bella. Et la façon qu'il avait de me dévisager me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Me faisant l'effet d'un pervers, ce que je n'étais pas ! Ou peut-être que si..

- " Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire" Demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

- " Je n'en sais rien..." Lui avouais-je. " Sans doute me tenir le plus éloigné d'elle possible ! Histoire que tout ça se... passe..."

En espérant que cela se passe ! Ce dont je n'étais pas totalement certain.

- " C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! " Approuva-t-il soulagé.

Nous terminâmes notre déjeuner en silence, gardant les yeux baissés sur nos assiettes. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé, sa réaction, même si elle était totalement compréhensive, m'avait blessé.

J'avais l'impression que quelque chose était cassé dans notre amitié et cela me rendit triste.

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux à l'heure promise par Rosalie. J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi sur la plage, tandis qu'Edward était parti je ne sais où. Il avait gardé le silence sur le chemin du retour et je n'avais pas cherché à lui faire la conversation.

Je le vis se diriger vers le bar de l'hôtel, tandis que je partais en direction des ascenseurs, bien décidé à me retrouver seul un long moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rose, qui m'attendait de pieds fermes .

- " C'est génial que tu sois de retour, il reste encore tout un tas de trucs à faire et plus beaucoup de temps... " S'exclama-t-elle en me tendant une longue liste. " Il faut passer impérativement dans ces deux magasins avant la fermeture..." précisa-t-elle.

Je me retins de lui dire que je n'étais plus tellement d'humeur à faire la fête : j'avais un énorme poids sur la poitrine qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement, et qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand je vis Edward venir vers nous.

- " Pas de soucis ! " Approuvais-je la voix cassée.

Je m'éloignai sans me retourner, bien décidé à faire un effort pour ne pas gacher l'ambiance.

Je passais les deux heures qui suivirent à mettre au point les derniers détails. J'avançais comme dans du brouillard, les idées confuses. Faisant les choses parce qu'elles devaient être faites et non parce que j'en avais réellement envie.

À certains moments, je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi, mais je préférais faire comme si de rien n'était.

- " Bon je viens d'avoir Alice au téléphone, elles sont devant le hall de l'hôtel, elles seront là dans quelques minutes. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... " S'exclama Rosalie en tapant dans les mains pour attirer l'attention générale.

Tout le monde approuva en s'affairant rapidement pour tout terminer à temps. Emmett mit la musique, Edward alluma les lampions. Puis nous nous plaçames suivant ses recommandations, retenant notre souffle.

Une minute plus tard, elle apparut enfin ! Elle tenait le bras d'Alice, légèrement intimidée. Ses joues étaient rosies par la joie et l'excitation.

Nous applaudimes tous de concert en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Chacun l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras.

Quand vint enfin mon tour, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui m'avait envahi dès l'instant où je l'avais vue.

Sublime n'était pas un mot assez fort pour la décrire. La robe rouge qu'elle portait épousait chacune de ses formes à la perfection. Ses longs cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire légèrement ondulés, avaient été crépés, lui donnant un air de lionne qui la faisait paraitre encore plus sexy.

Son regard rivé au mien, elle s'avança dans la chaleur de mes bras, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, son corps contre le mien fut la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Puis je reculai en lui bafouillant un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle me remercia d'un chaleureux sourire, elle semblait légèrement triste que j'ai mis fin à notre étreinte, mais elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

La soirée s'annonçait on ne peut plus difficile pour moi, malgré tout le mal que s'était donné Rose. Elle avait pourtant fait un excellent travail : elle avait privatisé une bonne partie de la plage où elle avait fait installer une grande piste de danse éclairée par des centaines de lampions. Un peu plus loin, avait été dressée une magnifique table, décorée avec soin. Aucun détail n'avait été négligé !

Jusqu'au repas, qu'elle avait voulu simple mais chic : Apéritif au champagne, huitres en entrée, et Loup de mer et ses petits légumes en plat pricipal. Et une farandole de desserts pour clôturer le repas. Rien que la lecture du menu, quelques heures plus tôt, m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche. Pourtant, manger était désormais le dernier de mes soucis.

La voir si désirable avait été un choc pour moi, je sentais toutes mes bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Tout mon être était en ébullition.

Mes yeux, mûs par leur propre volonté, ne cessaient de se poser sur elle, suivant avec attention chacun de ses mouvements.

- " Alors, que penses-tu de notre petite Bella ? " Me chuchota Alice au creux de l'oreille, me faisant faire un bond de trois mètres.

Totalement plongé dans mes pensées qui n'étaient centrées que sur une seule et même personne, que je ne l'avais pas entendue s'approche.

-" Elle est très... belle ! " Approuvais-je du bout des lèvres.

- " Moi je la trouve particulièrement sexy ! " S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. " Le rouge est définitivement sa couleur fétiche "!

J'approuvai d'un vague hochement de tête, avant de partir me servir une coupe de champagne, un peu perdu par sa réaction.

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander de quoi elle avait parlé avec Bella, mais je n'osais pas. Cette dernière avait été clair sur l'impossibilité d'une éventuelle relation, ce qui, soit dit en passant, me rappelais que je m'étais montré faible, sans volonté, alors qu'elle avait su se montrer adulte et raisonnable. Puis Edward m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais garder mes distances, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. La réaction d'Alice était donc on ne peut plus surprenante.

- " Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être aller le lui dire ! " Je me retournai un peu trop brusquement, la moitié de mon millesime atterrissant malencontreusement sur le bustier en soie de ma voisine.

Je m'excusai platement tout en fusillant Alice du regard.

- " A quoi tu joues ? " Grognais-je en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'éloigner de toute oreille indiscrète. J'avais la très nette impression qu'elle cherchait délibérement à me jeter dans les bras de Bella, et je trouvais cela quelque peu dérangeant.

N'était-elle pas censée me faire la morale et m'empêcher de l'approcher à moins de dix mètres.

- " Mais à rien ! " Rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire un peu trop mystérieux pour être honnête.

- " Tu me rassures ! " Ricanais-je. " L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je séduise Bella..."

- " Oh non ! " S'exclama-t-elle choquée. " Et puis, séduite: elle l'est déjà ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant, me clouant le bec par la même occasion.

Je la vis se diriger vers Edward, lui sourire, puis l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, espérant chasser ce cauchemar dont je semblais être prisonnier. Mais rien à faire !

Résigné, je m'éloignais de la foule et allais m'asseoir sur un des nombreux fauteuils mis à la disposition des invités, une autre coupe de champagne à la main.

Bella semblait s'amuser comme une folle, passant d'une personne à une autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je la regardais remercier ses parents dont le regard étincellait de fierté, puis embrasser un groupe de jeunes que je ne connaissais pas.

Surement des amis à elle. L'un d'eux, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, ne cessait de la détailler d'une manière on ne peut plus dérangeante.

Son regard luisait d'un désir que je trouvais déplacé. Il osa s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et poser sa main sur sa hanche, dans un geste possessif qui me déplut.

Je le vis lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Sans doute l'avait-il invité à danser, car elle hocha brièvement la tête en se laissant entraîner vers la piste.

Le rythme était suave et entraînant, elle se colla dos à lui, ondulant légèrement du bassin. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête sur son épaule.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les dévisager. Les mains du type s'étaient posées sur son ventre, qu'il caressait d'un mouvement lascif.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : me lever, me diriger vers ce gigolo et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver si près d'elle, pas le droit de la toucher de cette façon.

Pourtant je ne fis rien, restant désespérément stoïque, alors que tout mon être était en train de souffrir mille morts.

La douleur était insoutenable, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne devais pas. Elle n'était pas à moi, elle ne le serait jamais.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir , a quelques minutes de ma série préférée , j'ai nommé Vampire diaries . J'en profite pour vous poster la suite , partie bella . Avec un début de lemon pour la fin . La suite est actuellement en écriture et je dois avouer que je me donne chaud toute seule ! **

**J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis , alors n'hésitez pas avec les reviews !**

Le reste de la journée était passé bien plus vite que je m'y attendais. Discuter avec Alice m'avait fait le plus grand bien, j'étais détendue et sereine.

La séance de maquillage et la coiffure s'étaient même déroulées dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à l'hôtel que j'avais senti le doute m'envahir. Je me rappelais encore de chaque mot que je lui avais dit hier soir, j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il avait été blessé.

Je m'en étais voulu , d'ailleurs pour être honnête, je m'en voulais encore et j'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer, pour lui montrer que non, les choses ne seraient pas simples, mais que j'étais bien décidée à affronter tous les problèmes s'il se tenait à mes côtés.

- " Tout va bien se passer... " Me murmura Alice au creux de l'oreille, en passant son bras sur le mien.

J'acquiesçai d'un bref hochement de tête, pas totalement convaincue.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui nous séparait encore du lieu de la soirée, et nous découvrimes toutes les deux, émerveillées, que ma mère s'était comme toujours surpassée.

L'endroit était magique, je me faisais l'effet d'une véritable princesse ! Des centaines de lampions avaient été déposés un peu partout autour de la plage et sur la piste de danse.

Une magnifique table où tronait en son centre un énorme bouquet de lys, mes fleurs préférées. Je lachai subitement le bras d'Alice et me jetai dans ceux de mes parents pour les remercier de ce magnifique cadeau, un Joyeux Anniversaire tonitruant acheva de me mettre la larme à l'oeil.

Bien décidée à remercier chaque personne, je passais de bras en bras, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jusqu'a ce que je le vis enfin.

Il se tenait à l'écart du reste de la foule, mais son regard accroché au mien refusait de me lacher. Mue par une impulsion subite, je me dirigeai vers lui.

J'admirais son regard se voiler légèrement et je sus que ma tenue lui avait fait grande impression. Il fallait dire qu'Alice n'avait pas lésiné et que ma robe rouge et mes cheveux bouclés avaient quelque chose de sauvage

Je sentis la chaleur de ses bras se refermer contre moi et je dus me retenir pour ne pas gémir mon contentement. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point une journée sans le voir m'avait paru long. Je l'entendis me chuchoter un joyeux anniversaire avant de reculer.

J'en aurais grogné de frustration, mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. J'avais envie de profiter un peu de ma soirée, avant de pouvoir enfin profiter de lui.

Je le quittai sans le regarder, naviguant entre les nombreuses personnes qui discutaient et rigolaient joyeusement. Je vis Alice me faire un léger signe d'encouragement de la tête, et je me sentis tout de suite bien mieux.

- " Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! " M'apostropha une voix que je connaissais bien.

- " Félix ! " M'exclamais-je joyeusement en le serrant dans mes bras. " Luis, Ludia..."

- " Joyeux Annversaire ! " Me souhaita cette dernière en me claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- " C'est gentil d'être venu ! " les remerciais-je.

- " On n'allait pas manquer ça, de la bonne musique et repas gratuit ! " Rétorqua Luis dans un sourire en coin.

- " Et si on allait danser ? " Me proposa Félix en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

Un instant j'hésitai à accepter, je sentais la chaleur du regard de Jasper suivre chacun de mes mouvements. Je n'avais pas envie de le blesser davantage que je l'avais déja fait en acceptant de danser avec Félix, mais en même temps l'idée de titiller un tant soit peu sa jalousie était très tentante.

- " Excellente idée ! " Approuvais-je en le laissant me guider vers la piste, déjà noire de monde.

De manière on ne peut plus délibérée, je me collai dos à Félix, qui en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de ma taille de manière plutôt suggestive. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, bien trop occupée à chercher une personne bien particulière dans la foule.

Je l'aperçus enfin : une coupe de champagne à la main, il était assis à l'écart des autres et son regard refusait obstinément de me lacher.

De là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais que deviner la contracture de sa machoire, mais je vis très bien les doigts de sa main se joindre en un poing menaçant.

Je devinais la morsure de la jalousie le grignoter de l'intérieur, de la même manière que le matin où je l'avais découvert dans les bras d'une autre.

C'était une sensation, une émotion, qu'il était le seul à savoir déclencher en moi et j'étais ravie de me rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Il fixa intensément la main de Félix se poser sur mon ventre et le caresser lascivement. Je devinais la colère qui commençait lentement à l'envahir.

J'en étais à me demander s'il oserait se lever et m'éloigner des bras de Félix, quand je me rendis compte que la musique venait de prendre fin.

- " Le repas est prêt ! " Annonça joyeusement ma mère.

- " C'est sans doute une bonne chose ! " Chuchota Felix au creux de mon oreille.

-" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, surprise.

- " Je crois que ton petit copain n'en aurait pas supporté davantage ! " Répondit-il en me désignant Jasper d'un signe de la tête.

- " Je... " balbutiais-je un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- " Pas de souci ! " me rassura-t-il. " J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous et que tu voulais juste le rendre jaloux ! "

- " Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Lui demandais-je.

- " Non ! Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à le rassurer, je n'ai pas envie de finir la soirée avec un oeil au beurre noir... "-

"- Merci ! " Balbutiais-je en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue.

- " Et tu sais que je ne plaisante pas pour le coup de poing, faudrait pas qu'il me défigure, ça serait dommage, j'ai rencard demain ! " Me taquina-t-il.

- " Pas de souci ! " Le rassurais-je en m'éloignant pour aller retrouver Jasper.

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Lui demandais-je en m'approchant, l'air de rien.

- " C'est la grande forme ! Ça ne se voit pas ? " rétorqua-t-il, acide.

J'aurais du me sentir énervée par sa remarque blessante, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais qu'il avait voulu paraître blasé et indifférent, mais il n'y était pas arrivé et cela semblait l'énerver davantage.

- " Et toi tu t'amuses ? " Me demanda-t-il un peu plus gentiment.

- " Beaucoup, je dois l'avouer ! " Gloussais-je en repensant à ma petite danse avec Félix.

- " C'est bien ! " Approuva-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Bien décidée à le travailler au corps toute la soirée s'il le fallait, je le suivis nonchalamment comme si de rien n'était et m'assis juste à ses côtés.

Son regard vaguement étonné se posa sur moi , pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait se lever et changer de place, mais il n'en fit rien.

- " S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! " S'exclama mon père en tapotant sa petite cuillière contre sa flûte. " Je voudrais porter un toast à la merveilleuse jeune fille que voici..." Précisa-t-il en me désignant. " Elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux sur cette Terre... après toi ma puce, bien sur ! " Assura-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à ma mère, qui rougit comme une collégienne. " Et je voulais lui dire que je suis fier de pouvoir dire que je suis son père et que je l'aime..."

Emmett Cullen n'était pas du genre à faire de grands discours, ou seulement quand il avait un verre de trop dans le nez.

Je fus donc d'autant plus touchée par son petit speech qui ne manqua pas de me faire pleurer comme une madeleine.

- " Merci Papa ! " Croassais-je péniblement en le serrant contre moi.

- " De rien ma puce ! " Bafouilla-t-il en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Ma mère en profita pour se lever et nous serrer à son tour contre elle. Et là, bercée entre mes deux parents, avec la présence de Jasper juste à côté de moi, je ressentis une émotion que je ne connaissais pas, un bien-être que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'étais heureuse tout simplement.

- " Je propose que nous passions à table, avant de flinguer tout mon maquillage ! " Ricana ma mère en s'essuyant les yeux.

- " Excellente idée ! " Approuva mon père sous les applaudissements des invités, en faisant signe aux serveurs de commencer le service.

Je repartis m'asseoir à ma place, surprenant par inadvertance le regard d'Edward qui fusillait Jazz du coin de l'oeil, ce dernier faisant comme si de rien n'était. Étaient-ils en froid ? Cela serait bien la première fois, ils s'étaient pourtant toujours très bien entendus. À moins que...

- " Laisses-moi deviner..." murmurais-je à l'oreille de Jasper en me rasseyant. " Tu as discuté de nous deux avec Edward ! "

- " Que... Quoi... " Croassa-t-il en reculant légèrement, ce qui eut le don de m'irriter.

- " Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Jazz ! " Le rabrouais-je. " Il ne cesse de te regarder, et crois-moi que si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, tu ne serais plus de ce monde..."

- " Tu n'aurais pas du t'asseoir à côté de moi..." Me fit-il remarquer, géné, en reculant sa chaise.

- " C'est toi qui parles, ou bien c'est lui qui t'a demandé de garder tes distances ? " Lui demandais-je véxée

- " Peu importe ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " Tu avais raison hier soir, on devrait..."

- " J'ai changé d'avis..." L'interrompis-je en rapprochant ma chaise de la sienne.

- " Quoi ? " blémit-il brusquement.

- " Tu as très bien compris ! " Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille en inhalant l'odeur de son parfum, ou bien peut-être était-ce celle de sa peau.

- " Bella ! " Soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- " Oui ? " Répondis-je en lui souriant.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'arrivée du serveur mit fin à notre petite discussion. Mais il allait falloir que j'en ai une avec Edward, il était hors de question que ce dernier vienne gacher mon bonheur en se mélant de choses qui ne le regardaient .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La soirée avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante, j'avais énormement rigolé, très bien mangé. Bien sûr, la présence de Jasper à mes côtés y avait grandement contribué. Même si ce dernier avait volontairement gardé ses distances avec moi.

J'avais réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à lui arracher une danse. Et cela avait été les trois minutes les plus merveilleuses de la soirée. Il m'avait serrée contre lui et je m'étais laissée bercer par la musique, le nez à l'orée de son cou, me délectant avec joie de son odeur.

- " À quoi tu penses, ma belle ? " Me demanda Alice en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- " À une façon très rapide de supprimer ton mari..." Retorquais-je.

- " C'est à ce point ! " S'exclaffa-t-elle, mais je n'avais personnellement aucune envie de rire. Son cher et tendre ne nous avait pas quittés des yeux de la soirée, et cela commençait sérieusement à me porter sur le système, et si Jasper ne m'en avait pas empêchée, j'aurais été lui dire ma façon de penser depuis longtemps.

- " Il m'a parlé de l'aveu de Jasper, il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout..."

- " Et bien dis-lui que son inquiètude me touche énormément, mais que s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite de nous surveiller comme des mômes, je lui mets ma main dans la figure ! " rétorquais-je.

- "Ok pas de souci, je lui dirais " acquiesça-t-elle en rigolant de plus belle.

- " Je ne plaisante pas Lily ! " répliquais-je. " Jazz refuse d'être à moins de deux mètres de moi, et dès que je cherche à lui parler il me fuit comme si j'avais la peste. "

- " Il me semble qu'il est en train de boire un verre au bar ! " me fit-elle remarquer, comme s'il avait été possible pour moi de l'ignorer.

- " Je sais ! " acquiesçais-je. " Il espère noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, et en l'occurrence le problème, c'est moi ! "

- " Laisse-lui un peu de temps ! "

Je savais bien qu'elle essayait de me soutenir, et d'ailleurs je l'en remerciais, mais en l'occurrence cette petite phrase me mis hors de moi.

- "Du temps et encore du temps ! Ça fait 4 ans, moi j'en ai marre d'attendre ! " m'écriais-je.

Je vis Alice reprendre son sérieux et se mordiller nerveusement le coin de sa lèvre.

- "Alors rejoins-le ! " s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

- "Comment ça ! " balbutiais-je en me tordant nerveusement les doigts.

- " C'est à toi de prendre les devants ! Cesse d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas et fais-le à sa place...

-" Tu... tu veux dire que j'aille le draguer, comme ça, là, maintenant ! " croassais-je en commençant à paniquer.

-" Exactement ! " acquiesça-t-elle.

- " Mais... mais je n'ai jamais fait ça moi..." balbutiais-je

.- " Mais Jacob ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Jacob, il m'a attendu adossé à ma voiture, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, j'ai dit oui, fin de l'histoire..." lui répondis-je en repensant à ce fameux jour.

- "Ok ! Et bien disons que c'est ton baptême du feu..." s'esclaffa-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever. " Tu vas le voir et surtout tu lui sors le grand jeu."

- " Le grand jeu ! " répétais-je comme une marionnette.

- " Ne réfléchis pas ! Et fonces..." me conseilla-t-elle en m'entraînant vers le bar.

Jasper était assis sur un tabouret, ses yeux fixaient un point à l'horizon alors que sa main droite faisait tourner son verre de whisky entre ses doigts, faisant tinter les glaçons. Il semblait à des kilomètres d'ici, perdu, désespéré de ne pas trouver une solution.

- " Jazz ! " l'interpelais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, mais il ne réagit pas. Je répétai son prénom en posant ma main contre la sienne. Automatiquement, nos doigts se nouèrent ensemble.

- " J'essaie de résister, tu sais... " murmura-t-il si doucement que je dus me rapprocher pour l'entendre. " J'essaie vraiment...

- " Je sais..." lui répondis-je en caressant machinalement le dessus de sa main.

- " Tu ne m'aides pas ! " balbutia-t-il.

-" Je sais ! " répétais-je sans pour autant m'arrêter.

- " Je n'arrive pas à te repousser, c'est trop dur... " Sa voix était rauque, et bien malgré moi elle alluma une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

- " Allors arrête de résister..." rétorquais-je en lui souriant.

Son regard cessa de fixer l'horizon et il pencha lentement la tête vers moi, il me fixa un long moment avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire fatigué, un rire de résignation.

- " Tu sembles bien plus forte que moi à ce jeu-là... ce n'est pas juste..." grimaça-t-il comme un enfant.s

- " Il est tard, on devrait monter..." lui proposais-je en me relevant, gardant ma main dans la siennes

- " Non ! " s'écria-t-il en reculant, me tournant délibérément le dos. " Laisse-moi..."

- " Je ne peux pas ! " soupirais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- " Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix sans oser me regarder.

- " Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! " retorquais-je en souriant.

Sans crier gare, il se retourna et enlaça ma taille, se blottissant contre moi. Machinalement, mes mains se posèrent sur sa nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je sentais le souffle de sa respiration contre mon cou. C'était une sensation on ne peut plus agréable.

- J'ai envie de monter ! " chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai d'un rapide hochement de tête, il se redressa légèrement mais me garda serrée contre lui, je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille, le soutenant de mon mieux .

Le chemin jusqu'à notre chambre se fit dans le silence le plus complet, le corps de Jasper pressé contre le mien mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- " Bell..." mumura-t-il au creux de mon oreille alors que j'ouvrais la porte de la suite.

- " Hum..." soupirais-je.

- " Je crois que je t'aime aussi...".

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, et puis cela ne comptait pas : vu le nombre de verres qu'il avait pris, il aurait sans doute tout oublié demain. Mais cela me fit un bien fou de l'entendre.

- " Merci ! " balbutiais-je touchée.

- " C'est parce que tu es différente ! " continua-t-il. " Tu es la seule qui me fasse sentir aussi bien..."

Cet aveu soudain m'avait coupé le souffle, sa déclaration d'amour avait déjà été une surprise, mais là c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

Sans que je réalise vraiment la portée de mes actes, je me pendis à son cou et réclamai ses lèvres contre les miennes .

D'abord surpris, je le sentis rapidement y répondre. Avec une intensité, un désespoir qui me tordit l'estomac

Il enlaça ma taille plus étroitement et glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, bloquant ma nuque pour m'empêcher de rompre notre baiser.

Sa langue se faisant tantôt audacieuse, tantôt suppliante. Ses dents mordillèrent la peau fragile de ma bouche.

Je glapis de contentement, m'accrochant à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mes mains se firent audacieuses, défaisant lentement, un par un, les boutons de sa chemise.

Redécouvrant pour la deuxième fois la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur. Je fis glisser ses manches le long de ses bras, caressant chaque centimètre de peau au passage.

Toutes les angoisses que j'avais pu ressentir un peu plus tôt s'étaient brusquement envolées, il suffisait qu'il me serre contre lui pour que toutes mes peurs ne s'envolent. C'était magique !

- " Jazz... " murmurais-je en rompant le baiser, pour m'attaquer à son cou que je mordillai légèrement au niveau de sa veine, ce qui le fit légèrement grogner.

Je suivis mon chemin jusqu'à l'arrondi de son épaule , puis descendant vers sa clavicule, le haut de son torse, puis son estomac qui se contracta au passage de ma bouche.

Il ronronna de contentement, avant de brusquement me redresser pour réclamer un baiser. Soupirant mon prénom au creux de mon oreille comme une douce mélodie.

Je sentis ses doigts s'égarer sur ma nuque puis défaire le noeud de ma robe , cette dernière glissa lentement, dévoilant ma peau centimètre par centimètre avant de choir à mes pieds dans un bruissement de tissus. Me laissant à moitié nue devant lui.

Sans doute aurais-je du me sentir intimidée, jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fixée avec autant d'attention, mais jamais aucun homme ne m'avait vue juste vêtue d'un string rouge et d'une paire de talons aiguilles

Pourtant je me sentais bien, son regard s'était brusquement éclairci, je le vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux s'égaraient vers ma poitrine totalement offerte à son bon vouloir.

Après un long moment à me détailler scrupuleusement, il m'attira contre lui en gémissant mon prénom.

Avant de dévorer mes lèvres avec application.


End file.
